Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des letzten Horkrux
by VampirHerz
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine bekommen auf ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen unerwartete, wenn auch unerwünschte Hilfe. Und das Geheimnis, welches den 7. Horkrux umgibt wird gelüftet. HGDM HPGW RW?
1. Der Abschied von Zuhause

****

Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des letzten Horkrux

1. Der Abschied von Zuhause

Hermine erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf, wie jede Nacht seit dem besorgniserregenden Ereignis in Hogwarts. Dumbledores Tod – ermordet von Severus Snape, dem ehemaligen Professer für Zaubertränke und im letzten Jahr sogar Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Leicht verwirrt blickte sich das junge Mädchen um, bis sie merkte, was sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Eine Eule, die mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster schlug. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Es war Pig, Rons noch sehr junge Eule, die er einst von Sirius Black geschenkt bekommen hatte. Hermine ließ sie hinein und mit ihr die, wenn auch für diese Jahreszeit sehr ungewöhnlich, kalte Nachtluft.

Liebe Hermine,

Ich hoffe deine Ferien waren bisher OK. Harry wird morgen von einigen hierher gebracht. Natürlich, du könntest zu uns apparieren, aber Dad und Mum wollen lieber, dass auch du mit Begleitung zu uns gebracht wirst. Dienstagabend zwischen 6 und 7 Uhr wird dich jemand von unseren "speziellen" Leuten abholen.

Freuen uns schon dich zu sehen – vor allem Ginny.

Ron

Sie runzelte die Stirn, nicht nur, weil der Brief kaum verschlüsselt war – was wäre wenn er in falsche Hände geraten wäre? – nein, es war auch wegen dem was im letzten Schuljahr zwischen Ron und ihr vorgefallen war. Seit dem sie wieder bei ihren Eltern war, hatte sie viel darüber nachgedacht. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Gefühle für Ron nicht mehr das waren, was sie noch vor 2 Jahren gewesen waren. Sie bereute ihn am Ende des Schuljahres geküsst zu haben, sie machte sich Vorwürfe, denn sie wusste was Ron für sie empfand und dennoch wunderte sie sich über seine kühlen Worte. Sie seufzte, es war wohl auch egal, sie musste es ihm sagen. Hermine blickte auf ihren Wecker, es würde bald hell werden und sie konnte ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken packte sie ihren Koffer und dachte über das vergangene Jahr nach. Sie hätten Harry glauben sollen, wegen Snape und vor allem wegen dieser Mistratte Malfoy. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore wusste was er vorhatte und nichts getan hat! Ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter hatte immer auf das Gute im Menschen gehofft und vertraut und letztendlich starb er wegen solch einem Irrtum - Severus Snape. Hermine merkte wie ihr Magen sich verkrampfte als sie an ihn dachte. Wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu Malfoy. Wie konnte ein junger Mann wie er schon in der Lage sein, töten zu wollen? Warum gab es Familien in denen es nur abgrundtief böse Menschen gab? Warum gab es auch in der Zaubererwelt so eine Art "Rassenwahn"? Sie verstand es einfach nicht.

Nachdem sie mit dem Packen fertig war und ihrer düsteren Gedankenwelt einmal mehr in diesem Sommer den Rücken gekehrt hatte, schlich sie durchs Haus nach unten in die Küche um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Vielleicht ihr letztes gemeinsames Frühstück mit ihren Eltern. Sie seufzte erneuert und verscheuchte diese frustrierenden Gedanken – zumindest für diesen Tag.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später erschienen ihre Eltern zum Frühstück. "Hermine, was ist los mit dir? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus." Mrs. Granger runzelte die Stirn. "Ich... naja, ich werde heute abgeholt und zu den Weasleys gebracht. Ich hatte euch doch erzählt, dass Fleur und Bill diesen Sommer heiraten, oder?" Ihre Eltern wechselten besorgte Blicke. Natürlich hatte sie es ihnen erzählt, sie hatte genauso erzählt was nun in der Zauberwelt los war und vorallem, das ihre Tochter mit dem Jungen befreundet war, der diesem "Krieg" – wie sie es nannten – ein Ende bereiten konnte. Doch das besorgniserregende war, dass ihre Tochter fest entschlossen war diesem Jungen, der Zauberwelt und der Welt der "Muggel" – wie sie von ihrer Tochter wussten, das Wort für Nicht-magische Menschen war – zu helfen, auch wenn es ihr eigenes Leben kosten würde. "Hermine, Liebes. Du musst nicht wieder zurück in die Schule, oder zu deinen Freunden. Was ist wenn dir wirklich was passiert? Wie du uns doch schon selbst erzählt hast, dieser Lord Waldemort hat was gegen Hexen wie dich...also deren Eltern normal sind... und... und da wäre es nicht gut..verstehst du. Und deinen Freunden bist du ja auch nichts schuldig..." Mr. Granger wusste das seine Worte nichts erreichen würden, doch die Sorge in ihm ließ in fast wahnsinnig werden. Hermine war über seine Wort so erzürnt, dass sie ihr Glas auf den Tisch knallte. "Ich habe mir selber geschworen Harry zu helfen, selbst wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue. Er braucht alle Hilfe die er kriegen kann und vorallem braucht er JETZT Freunde die zu ihm stehen und ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Was soll aus der Zauberwelt werden! Mum, Dad... versteht bitte, ich gehöre zu dieser Welt und dieser "Krieg" – wie ihr ihn nennt – ist auch mein Krieg. Selbst wenn ich hier bleiben würde, wäre es keinesfalls sicherer für mich – oder für euch. Außerdem heißt er Voldemort." Hermine sah ihre Eltern kampflustig an, doch als sie die Zwei da so sitzen sah verflog ihre Wut über die Worte ihres Vaters. "Hört mal, ich weiß ihr macht euch Sorgen, die mach ich mir auch. Aber... wenn ich unter Zauberern bin... dann bin ich sicherer als hier. Voldemort kennt die Menschen die Harry viel bedeuten und... wenn ich hier bleibe, wäre ich nicht sicher – und ihr auch nicht." Mr. Und Mrs. Granger mussten einsehen, egal wie sehr sie auf ihre Tochter einreden würden, sie könnten sie nicht überzeugen. Hermine war schließlich 17 und schon immer ein sehr vernünftiges Mädchen gewesen, das gut ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen konnte, auch wenn dieser Entschluss ihnen gar nicht behagte. Mrs. Granger seufzte: "Wann wirst du abgeholt?" "Zwischen 18 und 19 Uhr. Vermutlich wird mich jemand vom Phönixorden abholen." Hermine hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen viel Zeit damit verbracht ihren Eltern alles zu erklären was sie wissen mussten. Die Grangers erwarteten den – mehr oder weniger – erwünschten Besuch mit Bauchschmerzen.

Es klingelte. Hermine hastete die Treppen hinunter, fast wäre sie über ihren Koffer der bereits im Flur stand, gestolpert. Mrs. Granger öffnete – nach Meinung ihrer Tochter – die Tür viel zu vorsichtig und zu langsam, abgesehen von Weasleys hatten sie noch nie einen anderen Zauberer kennen gelernt und waren somit gespannt in wessen Hände sie die Sicherheit ihrer Tochter legen würden. In der geöffneten Tür stand niemand anderes als Nymphadora Tonks. "Guten Abend. Ich bin hier um Hermine sicher in den Fuchsbau zu bringen." Die Frau mit den kurzen pinken Haaren streckte den Grangers ihre Hand entgegen. Die Grangers waren offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit Tonks, obwohl sie noch sehr jung war und schüttelten ihr energisch die Hand. "ah hallo Hermine. Fertig, können wir los?" Die junge Aurorin die vor gut Zwei Wochen noch sehr niedergeschlagen aussah, schien wieder ganz die zu sein, die sie vor gut einem Jahr kennengelernt hatte. "Klar." Hermine hatte sich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet, denn sie wusste was nun kam – der Abschied. Ihre Eltern umarmten sie ein letztes Mal und sagten ihr sie solle vorsichtig sein, nachdem Hermine hoch und heilig versprochen hatte gut acht auf sich zu geben marschierte sie mit Tonks in ein nahegelegenes Waldstück um von dort aus in den Fuchsbau zu apperieren.

* * *

Schlagt mich bitte nicht! ;-) So, das war das 1. Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen okay so, mich stören hier und da zwar noch einige stellen, aber ich hab mich entschlossen erstmal zu sehen, wie die Story ankommt und zu Ende zu schreiben und dann nochmal zu überarbeiten. Jaah, irgendwie komisch so aus Hermines Sicht g 

Würd mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen würdest ob's sich lohnt weiter zuschreiben


	2. Gespräche und Überraschungen im Fuchsbau

****

2. Gespräche und Überraschungen im Fuchsbau

Hermine, die von Tonks gebeten worden war keine Fragen zu stellen, bis sie im Fuchsbau ankamen, gehorchte – wenn auch widerwillig. Mittlerweile war ihre Neugier, weswegen es der noch so jungen Aurorin wieder so erstaunlich gut ging, gewachsen. Die Hogwartsschülerin ging leise und tief in Gedanken versunken neben ihr her, den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche dennoch fest umklammert. "So, ich denke wir können jetzt." Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ war Tonks mit Hermines Koffer verschwunden. Hermine tat es ihr gleich, sie hatte nun schließlich die offizielle Erlaubnis.

Die zwei tauchten von einer auf die andere Sekunde vor dem Hof des Fuchsbaus auf. "So, dann lass uns mal reingehen." Tonks ging schnurstracks auf die Tür des Hauses zu, klopfte und Rons Mutter öffnete die Tür. "Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Molly Wealsy zog die beiden hastig ins Haus. "Hallo Hermine. Hattest du bisher schöne Ferien? Ja, ohne zu wissen, dass man Dumbledore nie mehr wieder sehen wird ist es einfach nicht mehr das selbe..." Man merkte der kleinen, stämmigen Frau an wie sehr sie sich bemühte ihre Tränen zurück zuhalten. Doch schnell fand sie ihre Fassung wieder:

"Hermine, du bist so dünn geworden. Komm, es gibt gleich Essen. Harry müsste auch jeden Moment da sein... Ah Ron da bist du ja, Hermine ist hier." Ron schien also in der Küche zu sein, die Mrs. Weasly gerade betreten hatte. Der Magen der Gryffindorschülerin zog sich zusammen, wie sollte sie auf ihren besten Freund reagieren? Doch – Gott sei Dank – nahm dieser ihr die Entscheidung hab. "Äh... Hi, Hermine. Wie waren deine Ferien?" brachte Ron stotternd hervor und auf Hermines fragenden Blick hin, deutete er in Richtung seiner Mutter, die bereits Töpfe und Besteck mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs durch die Gegend fliegen ließ. "Naja, wie sollten sie schon sein... bei dem Gedanken dass Dumbledore..." sie brach ab und schüttelte kläglich den Kopf. Doch er verstand und nickte: "Jaah, bei Ginny und mir ist es ähnlich. Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore ist nicht mehr das selbe."

Mrs. Wealsy die mittlerweile wild durch die Küche wuselte und hier und da was suchte, drückte Hermine mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen Stuhl und sagte schon fast Geistesabwesend: "setzt dich doch." In diesem Moment erschien ein weiterer Rotschopf in der Tür, als Ginny Hermine erkannte fiel sie ihr um den Hals. "Mensch, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Wie waren deine Ferien? Wie geht's dir?" Sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma. Und dann, bevor Hermine auch nur zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, platzten Harry, Lupin und Tonks – die es vorgezogen hat draußen auf die Anderen Ankömmlinge zu warten – in die Küche.

Wieder begann die Bergüßungszeremonie, die Mrs. Weasley auch schon bei Hermine vollzogen hatte. Hermine umarmte ihn nur strahlend, genauso wie Ginny – bei der es jedoch sehr zögerlich war. Sie merkte dass Harry sich seiner Sache auch nicht so sicher war, wie er tat. Sie bedeuteten aneinander viel und konnten dennoch nicht beisammen sein – irgendwie traf sie diese Erkenntnis ins Herz.Harry konnte nicht mit der Person zusammen sein, die er liebte, weil Voldemort seine Schwachstelle ausnutzen würde. Er würde ihm eine weitere Person nehmen, die er liebte. Ihre Stimmung, die mit dem Eintreten Ginnys in die Höhe geschossen war, ging so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

War es nicht auch bei Lupin und Tonks das selbe? Doch zu ihrer Überraschung legte Lupin die Arme um Tonks, als er die erstaunten Gesichter von Hermine und auch von Harry – der also auch noch nichts davon wusste – erklärte er lachend: "Ja, nachdem was ihr im Krankenflügel miterlebt habt erstaunt euch das wohl? Die anderen machten ähnliche Gesichter. Nymphadora und Molly konnten mich überzeugen, dass das, das richtige ist. Denn der dunkle Lord will doch genau das Gefühl ausrotten, das er selbst nie kennengelernt hat: Liebe. Ich denke, in dieser dunklen Zeit ist es das Wichtigste sich nicht dieses wunderbare Gefühl nehmen zulassen." Dabei sah er Harry eindringlich an, dieser errötete und wendete seinen Blick ab, was jedoch nicht gerade von Vorteil war – so sah er nämlich Ginny direkt in die Augen. Und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry in diesem Moment doch so einiges klar wurde, denn sie sah ihm an dass er stumm versuchte Ginny ein Zeichen zugeben.

Doch ihr Herz wurde schwer, würde sie jemals dieses Gefühl kennenlernen? Würde vielleicht auch für sie jemand diese dunkle Zeit ein wenig erhellen? Sie zweifelte. Doch Ron, dem in der Zeit in der er von Hermine getrennt war, viel nachgedacht hatte, versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen. Vergebens.

Sie schlief mit Ginny in einem Zimmer, sowie Harry mit Ron, Fred mit George und Fleur bewohnte ein eigenes Zimmer – was vielleicht mehr daran lag, dass keins der Mädchen sich mit ihr das Zimmer teilen wollten. Die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill sollte in Südfrankreich – in dem Heimatort der Braut stattfinden – am Ende der Sommerferien. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit damit zwischen den Apfelbäumen der Weasleys Quidditch zu spielen, oder viel mehr Hermine saß gegen einen Baum gelehnt und las ein Buch und die anderen spielten. Die Zweite Woche, die Hermine und Harry im Fuchsbau verbrachten, neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Mrs. Weasley hatte Fleur nun als einen Teil ihrer Familie akzeptiert auch wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit noch von ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter genervt war.

Sie saß, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit an einen der Apfelbäume der Weasleys. Während die anderen über ihr Quidditch spielten. Nun, fast alle. Denn Harry hatte Ginny gebeten kurz mit ihm außer Hörweite zu gehen, er wollte mit ihr sprechen. Dummerweise, war er allerdings noch in Hörweite Hermines. Hin und her gerissen entschied sie sich ihnen unauffällig zuzuhören.

"Ähm... Ginny... ich... ich..." Hermine grinste überlegen in ihr Buch. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das kommen würde, seitdem Harry Ginny in der Küche – kurz nach Lupins Erklärung – angesehen hatte. "Du erinnerst dich noch an den ersten Abend hier im Fuchsbau...als Lupin... und Tonks, na du weißt schon was ich mein, oder?" Die Zuhörerin schüttelte den Kopf. Harry war ja eigentlich ein sehr intelligenter Junge, aber manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er beim Quidditch zu oft vom Besen gefallen war. "Sicher erinnere ich mich und weiß was du meinst, ja."

Für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, bis Ginny erneuert das Wort ergriff. "Harry, ich denke ähnlich wie Lupin und Tonks. Wenn ich... wenn du..." Hermine merkte, wie schwer es ihr fiel, das kommende in Worte auszudrücken. "Wenn einer von uns sterben wird, dann würde uns vielleicht das letzte genommen, was uns im Leben wirklich glücklich machen könnte, Verstehst du nicht? Ich würde gerne dir und den anderen beiden helfen. Ich würde auch für dich sterben. Ich weiß wie ungemein kitschig das klingt, aber es ist so. V...Voldemort will doch genau das. Er will das du versuchst niemanden mehr zu lieben. Er will dass du das, was er noch nie gespürt hat, das was dich zum berühmten Harry Potter gemacht hat, dir nehmen. Er will nicht, dass du glücklich bist. Auch wenn dadurch mein Leben in Gefahr ist, Harry, eigentlich ist in dieser Zeit kein Leben sicher, aber es wäre MIR die Sache wert. Ich bitte dich, nimm uns nicht das, was vielleicht das letzte Glück in unserem Leben sein könnte."

Hermine war sehr gerührt von Ginnys Worten, aber auch irgendwie verletzt, denn es machte ihr klar, dass auch wenn sie ihre Freunde und Eltern hatte, dass sie irgendwie doch allein war. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden geliebt, das mit Viktor Krum war nichts ernstes, wahrscheinlich nur um Harry und Ron zu zeigen, dass jemand vor ihnen entdeckt hatte das sie ein Mädchen war. Sie lenkte ihre Konzentration wieder auf das Gespräch.

"... ich seh es auch so... Ich will dich wirklich nicht in Gefahr bringen, und deine Brüder werden mich wahrscheinlich töten...aber du hast Recht, Ginny." Ein leises vergnügtes Lachen war zuhören. "Harry, meinen Brüdern ist es lieber, dass mein Leben durch dich in Gefahr gerät als durch irgend jemand anderen." Nachdem die beiden wieder auf ihre Besen gestiegen waren und sich wieder dem Quidditchspiel anschlossen, welches über ihrem Kopf nun richtig zur Sache ging. Schämte Hermine sich. Sie hatte nicht nur ihren besten Freund, oder auch ihre beste Freundin belauscht, nein, sie hatte auch einem Gespräch zugehört, welches sie eigentlich gar nichts anging. Aber das war nicht die Hauptsache, weswegen sich Hermines Herz wie kalter Stein anfühlte.

Am selben Abend saßen sie alle gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys und hörten sich von Mr. Weasley und den anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens die neusten Nachrichten an. Es war mittlerweile nichts Neues mehr, immer wieder von toten Auroren und Zauberern zuhören oder von mysteriösen Unfällen und Toden unter den Muggeln. Hermine fürchtete sich jedesmal den Namen ihrer Eltern zuhören, doch ihre Furcht blieb unbegründet. Nachdem die gesamten Informationen ausgetauscht worden waren und die meisten Mitglieder sich wieder verabschiedet hatten, spielten Fred und George mit Ginny Snape Explodiert, Ron versuchte Harrys Leistungen in Zauberschach zu fördern und Hermine las ein Buch, doch sie hatte kein Wort bisher verstanden, das lag nicht daran, dass das Buch in irgendeiner Weise zu schwer für sie war, nein, sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren , denn ihre Gedanken wandten sich andauernd anderen Themen zu.

Bisher hatten die drei noch kein einziges Wort über die Horkruxe verloren, geschweige denn sich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Sie hatten einfach die Zeit genossen, vielleicht zum letzten Mal, wie Hermine bitter dachte. Doch auch andere Sorgen belasteten sie irgendwie. Als die Schülerin gemerkt hatte, dass es einfach keinen Sinn hatte weiterzulesen verabschiedete sie sich von allen um ins Bett zu gehen. Kaum hatte sie ihre Worte erfüllt, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Ginny konnte es nicht sein, wieso sollte sie auch klopfen? "Herein" rief sie. Ron öffnete zaghaft die Tür und kam ins Zimmer geschlichen. "Ich... Hermine, wir sollten reden."

Seine Ohren nahmen langsam den Farbton zu reifer Tomaten an. "Ja, das denke ich auch." Sie hatte dieses Gespräch erwartet und sich irgendwie auch davor gefürchtet. "Hermine, hör mal. Ich weiß, das letzte Schuljahr war schwierig für uns alle. Ich... ich dachte wirklich ich würde mehr... mehr als nur diese tiefe Freundschaft für dich empfinden... aber, leider befürchte ich, ist da nicht mehr. Ich weiß, ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht... aber... naja..." er sah sie nur bettelnd an und ein kleiner Stein, von diesem doch so großen Felsbrocken, fiel ihr vom Herz. "Ach Ron! Mir geht es genauso. Ich... wahrscheinlich war es einfach so, dass ich Trost gesucht hab. Ich... Ich liebe dich, aber als guten Freund, mehr nicht. Meinst du, wir sollten die Sache vergessen?"

Und nach diesen Worten entspannte sich Ron, und vor allem auch die Stimmung zwischen ihnen. "Ja, ja. Ich denke es ist das Beste. Weißt du, ich habe ..." Er sah sie durchdringend an, als ob er in ihr nach der Antwort suchen würde, ob er ihr das was er erzählen wollte, auch wirklich tun sollte. Anscheinend kam er zu dem Entschluss Hermine an seinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen. "Ich habe sehr oft an Luna gedacht, und mir ist aufgefallen wie sehr ich sie eigentlich mag, auch mit ihren Eigenarten und so." Er sprach ohne Luft zu holen und so schnell, dass Hermine Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Luna! Das konnte sie nicht wirklich glauben, aber wieso auch nicht? Sie war, in der Tat, sehr eigenartig, aber sie war eigentlich ein sehr nettes und dazu auch nicht unbedingt hässliches Mädchen. "Sie... sie ist nett. Was meinst du dazu?" sagte sie, als sie Rons erwartende Miene sah. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Soviel hab ich nichtmal über Lavender nachgedacht. Ich hab mich im letzten Jahr recht häufig mit ihr unterhalten und nun ja. Ich weiß es nicht..." Er sah sie erneuert sehr flehend an. "Es weiß niemand, also sag's bitte auch niemanden, versprochen?" "klaaaaaar" sie hatte bestimmt nicht vor es weiterzuerzählen, es würde ihr sowieso niemand glauben.


	3. Eine wichtige Nacricht aus Hogwarts

**3. Eine wichtige Nachricht aus Hogwarts**

Wie jeden Morgen saßen die Weasleys – abgesehen von Mr. Weasley, der bereits sehr früh zum Ministerium aufgebrochen war – am Küchentisch und frühstückten. „Was haltet ihr davon nachher wieder ein bischen Quidditch zu spielen?" Ron hatte sich fest vorgenommen seine Qualitäten als Hüter im Sommer zu steigern. Wie erwartet stimmten die anderen begeistert zu. Mrs. Weasley die erstaunlich ruhig an diesem Morgen war, ergriff das Wort: „Wir müssen noch eure Sachen für Hogwarts kaufen." Harry und Hermine sahen Ron erstaunt an. Hatte er ihr denn nichts von ihren Plänen erzählt?

„Oh, ich seh schon. Ihr meintet die Sache also ernst, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren?" Die drei nickten stumm, denn sie befürchteten das Mrs. Weasley einen ihrer Wutanfälle kriegen könnte. Doch sie seufzte nur: „Egal was ihr vorhabt, ihr könnt es genauso gut in Hogwarts machen. Dort seid ihr sicherer. Ich weiß, dass ihr mittlerweile alt genug seit, aber dennoch hoffe ich dass ihr darüber –" Mitten im Satz wurde sie unterbrochen als durch das offene Küchenfenster eine große Eule hereinflog und vor Harry landete um ihm ein Bein entgegenzustrecken. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Der Brief ist an uns drei adressiert. Er ist aus Hogwarts, von Professor McGonagall." Die Wasleys sahen abwechselnd Ron, Hermine und Harry an. „Nun lies ihn schon vor, Harry!" Sagten Fred und George wie aus einem Mund. Er sah seine Freunde an, die nur stumm nickten.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_Ich hoffe sie hatten bisher angenehme Ferien, doch leider muss ich sie nach Hogwarts bitten. Es gibt Etwas dass ich mit ihnen dringend besprechen muss, es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Ich hoffe sehr sie folgen meiner Bitte. Am kommenden Dienstag wird in Hagrid sie um 11Uhr in Hogsmeade erwarten und schließlich zum Schloss begleiten. Alles andere erfahren sie dann in Hogwarts._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin_

„Profesor McGonagall ist jetzt Schulleiterin?" Hermine war verblüfft, obwohl wenn sie genauer nachdachte war es klar. „Ja, kurz nach... naja Dumbledores Tod, ernannte Rufus Scrimgeor sie zur neuen Schulleiterin." Erklärte Fred ihnen. „Nun mich würde sehr interessieren was das für eine dringende Angelegenheit ist, die nicht bis zum Ende der Sommerferien warten kann." Murmelte Harry. Er warf seinen Freunde einen Blick zu, der sagte, dass sie unbedingt miteinander reden mussten.

„Was will Professor McGonagall uns sagen?" Sie hatten sich nach dem Frühstück in Harry und Rons Zimmer zurückgezogen und dachten nun angestrengt darüber nach, was ihnen ihre neue Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin mitteilen würde. Doch sie kamen jedes Mal wieder vom Thema ab um darüber zu diskutieren was die Horkruxe sein könnten und vor allem wo sie sein könnten, ohne Erfolg. „Was ist mit Gryffindors Schwert?" fragte Ron, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre Blödsinn, es lag lange in Dumbledores Büro, er hätte – wenn es ein Horkrux wäre – ihn schon längst zerstört. Außerdem war das Schwert die ganze Zeit über in Hogwarts und wie wollte Voldemort es schaffen zu verzeubern? Nein, es muss Etwas anderes sein." Hermine, die wie immer hoffte ihre Antwort in einem Buch zu finden sagte: „Vielleicht sollten wir mal bei Flourish and Blotts nachsehen ob die nicht ein geeignetes Buch haben?"

Ron stöhnte und schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf: „Heeeeermine! Glaubst du wirklich bei Flourish and Blotts steht ein Buch, in dem es über tiefste schwarze Magie geht, in einem der Regale!" Sie warf ihm einen äußerst wütenden Blick zu. „Nein Ron, das dachte ich nicht. Aber irgendwo muss es doch ein Buch über so was geben!" Harry nickte: „Zum Beispiel in der Nockturngasse..." Schweigen. Dann: „Harry, wir können aber nicht in die Nockturngasse!" Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Sagte ich was davon, dass wir da hingehen? Wir müssen jemanden finden, der FÜR uns dahin geht." Als er die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Ich lasse euch nicht dahingehen! Für euch wäre das genauso gefährlich!" Man sah ihm an, dass er absolut keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Die Tage bis Dienstag vergingen schnell, dennoch nicht über heiße Diskussionen was McGonagall ihnen sagen würde. „Vielleicht sagt sie euch, dass Dumbledore wieder auferstanden ist?" Sagte Fred hoffnungsvoll. „Quatsch, sie wird euch sagen, dass ihr Snape zur Strecke bringen sollt und dass er er, wie wir schon immer befürchtet haben, ein vampir ist..." rief George aus und sein jüngerer Bruder fügte hinzu: „Und zwar einer von der lästigen Art!" Als sich das Gespräch Snape zuwandte verfinsterte sich ihre Stimmung.

Sie standen Dienstags sehr früh auf. Als Hermine die Küche betrat warteten schon Lupin und Kingsley Shaklebolt um sie nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten. „Keine Angst, ihr habt noch Zeit um zu frühstücken. Äh.. Molly, würrdest du gleich mal bitte zu uns ins Wohnzimmer kommen?" Beruhigte der Auror Shaklebolt die drei, als sie entsetzt auf die Uhr und dann wieder auf das Frühstück sahen. „Immä'hr diese 'eimlich tuährei..." meckerte Fleur vor sich hin, was von Ginny mit einem Augenrollen quittiert wurde und flüsterte leise: „Wenn die wirklich bald zur Familie gehört, dreh ich durch!"

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später, verließen die drei in Begleitung der zwei Mitglieder des Phönixordens den Fuchsbau. „Ihr habt alle eure Prüfung im Apperieren gemacht?" fragte Lupin beiläufig und Shaklebolt fügte zwinkernd hinzu: „und auch bestanden?" Ohne Vorwarnung prustete Hermine los und sah Ron von der Seite an. Ihr tat es fast schon leid, als er auch anfing zu lachen. Nochmal Glück gehabt! „Hm, ja, also ich hab die Prüfung nochmal mit Harry wiederholt, aber dann auch bestanden." Sagte er stolz und grinste fröhlich. „Nun dann, ab nach Hogsmeade, wir sind – denke ich – weit genug weg." Sie disapperierten vom Fuchsbau.

Sie kamen in dem Zaubererdörfchen Hogsmeade keine Sekunde später an. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Hermine hoch, als sie Hogwarts – oben auf einem Berg – in nicht allzu weiter Ferne liegen sah. Doch irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sie dort oben eine große Überraschung erwarten würde. Kaum 2Minuten später sahen sie, wie Hagrid – dank seiner Größe unübersehbar – auf sie zu kam und winkte. „Na ihr, war'n eure Ferien gut? Ohne Dumbledore isses einfach nich mehr das selbe!" Er sah sehr traurig aus, aber auch so als hätte er seit Beginn der Ferien keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. „Ja, ich bring euch dann mal nach Hogwarts, nich?" Während Harry, Ron und Hermine Hagrid über seine Ferien ausfragten und darüber was McGonnagall ihnen erzählen wollte, verzog er das Gesicht.

„Wird euch nich gefall'n, ich war auch nich begeistert... Aber Dumbledore hätt's so gewollt." Die drei Freunden sahen sich fragend an. Sagten jedoch nichts mehr, bis sie vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores ehemaligen Büro standen. „Katzenpfoten" sagte Hagrid zu den Wasserspeieren, welche kurz darauf ihnen den Weg auf eine Wendeltreppe freigaben. „So ihr geht dann jetzt mal, ich muss mich um noch was kümmern. Wir sehen uns dann auf der Hochzeit deines Bruders." Sagte Hagrid zu Ron gewandt.

Professer McGonagall erwartete sie oben vor ihrem Büro, was bei allen drei ein Stirnrunzeln verursachte. „Professor?" Sie lächelte die drei an. „Schön, dass ihr meiner Bitte nachgekommen seid, ich hab aber auhc nichts anderes erwartet. Das was Sie in meinem Büro erwarten wird, wird sie sicherlich schocken. Dennoch bitte ich Sie," dabei sah sie vor allem Ron und Harry eindringlich an, „Nichts unüberlegtes zutun, ich werde Ihnen alles erklären. Aber dafür müssen Sie mir erst eine Gelegenheit lassen. Hab ich Eurer Wort?" Hermine musste zugeben, auch wenn niemand Dumbledores Stelle jemals so gut ausfüllen konnte wie er, war es keine schlechte Wahl gewesen Professor McGonagall zu nehmen. Die drei nickten stumm. Die Schulleiterin öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Büro, und sie hatte Recht. DAS war ein Schock. Ihr Büro war nicht leer, nein, zwei Personen waren anwesend. „MALFOY!" brüllten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

_

* * *

Danke für die lieben Reviews:-))) Das hat mich gleich dazu angespornt weiter zu schreiben, und hier - oder vielmehr im nächsten Chapter - ist der Auftritt meines Lieblings ;-). Joa, hier passiert nix besonderes, aber wartet mal das Nächste ab -zwinker- :) Ich würd mich natürlich weiterhin darüber freuen eure Meinungen zu hören !_


	4. Trelawneys Prophezeiung

So erstmal an alle Reviewer ein großes **DANKE!** :)

Tuniwell: Hier bitte, da ist es! ;-)

Wickienchen: In wenigen Minuten ist das Rätsel gelöst, wer bei Draco ist ;-)

Bint-Anath: Stimmt, da lässt sich die Ähnlichkeit kaum vermeiden. Ui, HIM ist immer gut :-D

King-Kili: Nun, so sehr hab ich über die Auswahl des Passwortes nicht nachgedacht. Aber es gibt ja auch von Katjes die „Katzenpfötchen" nehmen wir einfach mal an, dass McGonagall eine Vorliebe für die hat ;-))

Ja, das Kapitel ist was länger :-)

* * *

**4. Trelawneys Prophezeiung**

„MALFOY!" brüllten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, denken Sie bitte an das worum ich Sie grade eben gebeten hab!" Hin und her gerissen , zwischen ihrem Versprechen gegenüber Professor McGonagall und Malfoy einfach hier und jetzt zu erledigen, sahen sie zwischen der Schulleiterin die sie mit strengem durchdringenden Blick angesehen und dem blondhaarigen Slytherin der gelangweilt in einem der Stühle saß – genau neben Narzissa Malfoy. Schließlich nickten die beiden Gryffindors. „Ich weiß wie „gut" sie Mr. Malfoy leiden können – oder andersherum – dennoch bitte ich um einen Waffenstillstand, denn mit dem Rest ist uns nicht geholfen. Also bitte!" Hermine sagte nichts, sie wusste wie Malfoy darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie es auch nur wagte den Mund aufzumachen – und wenn Professor McGonagall sie schon darum gebeten hatte... wieso sollte sie dann jetzt einen Streit provozieren, außerdem hatte sie ohnehin keine Lust mit Malfoy zu reden.

Harry nickte, „aber nur wenn er sich dann auch daran hält!" Ron grummelte, stimmte aber zu. „Ich halt mich daran, keine Sorge..." sie waren geschockt. Nichts überhebliches oder feindliches war aus seiner Stimme zu hören, es schien einfach so als wäre er... wie sollte man das sagen... einfach müde und nicht gewillt einen Streit zu provozieren. „Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall wandte sich an ihre Musterschülerin um auch von ihr eine Bestätigung zu bekommen. Hermine - vertieft in ihre Gedanken – hatte natürlich nicht mitbekommen, dass sich die Schulleiterin an sie gewandt hatte. „Oh, Verzeihung Professor?" Sie errötete leicht, es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie einem Lehrer nicht zugehört hatte und dies erstaunte nicht nur ihre Professorin, auch Harry, Ron und sogar Malfoy sahen sie erstaunt an. „Stimmen Sie dem Waffenstillstand zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Malfoy zu?" Auch wenn die Schulleiterin im ersten Moment geschockt war, huschte ihr nun ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen. „Natürlich, Porfessor!" stimmte sie hastig zu. Ihr entging Mafoys Grinsen nicht.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte ich muss Ihnen eine Menge mitteilen." Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihrer Aufforderung. „Wie Sie sich sicherlich denken können, sind Draco und Narzissa – ja, ich nenne sie ganz bewusst beim Vornamen – nicht ohne Grund hier. Sie wissen bestimmt, dass Draco ein Todesser war und den Auftrag erhalten hat, Dumbledore zu töten. Nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen – das Amulett und der vergiftete ... Wein? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher – kam es zu der Begebenheit auf dem Turm. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie darüber Informiert sind?" Harry nickte: „Ich war dabei – unter dem Tarnumhang. Hermine und Ron wissen ebenfalls bescheid."

Professer McGonagall lächelte. „Natürlich. Dann wissen Sie auch, das Draco Professor Dumbledore nicht töten konnte?" Einstimmiges Nicken. „Dadurch zog er sich selbstverständlich den Zorn Voldemorts zu. Dieser wiederum drohte daraufhin Draco und seine Familie zu töten – er müsse sich allerdings erst darüber nachdenken, ob es nicht eine weitere Möglichkeit gäbe, Dracos vergehen wieder gut zu machen. Narzissa und Draco wandten sich an uns, sie wollten nicht länger die Handlanger Voldemorts sein. Und da Draco Dumbledore nicht töten konnte, muss auch Ihnen klar sein, dass er nicht durch und durch böse ist. Sie stehen unter dem Schutz des Phönixordens." Ron sah die Schulleiterin an, als wäre sie vollkommen durchgedreht: „Bitte was! Aber deren Absichten sind doch wohl vollkommen klar! Das sind Voldemorts Spione! DAS ist die Wiedergutmachung!" Mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter, bis er fast schrie.

„Weasley, stell dich nicht dümmer als du sowieso schon bist!" zischte Malfoy in einem äußerst scharfen Ton. „Glaubst du wirklich, der dunkle Lord würde eine Wiedergutmachung akzeptieren! Er hat bloß über eine besonders schmerzliche Methode nachgedacht um uns zu töten. Ich weiß du glaubst es nicht, aber ich wollte NIE ein Todesser werden. Mein Vater war es, der mich dazu zwang! Und ich bin – wie Dumbledore es zu mir in jener Nacht gesagt hat – kein Mörder. Ich ... ja, es war falsch was ich getan hab, aber du hast doch keine Ahnung was mein Vater gemacht hätte, hätte ich mich geweigert." Seine Augen waren zu schlitzen verengt und sein Ton war scharf. Doch während Harry und Hermine über Malfoys Worte nachdachten, und beschlossen, dass sie wirklich ernst gemeint waren und vor allem über Malfoys Offenheit erstaunt waren, war Ron noch lange nicht befriedigt.

„Und Sie! Sie hätten sich doch auch gegen Ihren Mann wehren können, wenn Ihnen das nicht gepasst hat! Sie hätten Ihn ja nichtmal heiraten müssen! Sie hätten VERHINDERN können, was passiert ist." Die Schulleiterin wollte grade einschreiten als Narzissa Malfoy das Wort an Ron wandte: „Glaubst du wirklich, IRGENDJEMAND hätte sich gegen Lucius Malfoy stellen können? Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe Ihn damals aus freien Stücken geheiratet? Glaub mir, ich habe ALLES versucht um ihn von der Entscheidung Draco zu einem Todesser zu machen abzubringen, aber diesem Mann ist für Ruhm und Macht alles egal – sogar sein Sohn." Sie klang nicht wie ihr Sohn, angegriffen und aggressiv, nein, sie wirkte nur unendlich traurig und des Redens müde. „Ihr Mann sitzt in Askaban!" rief Ron wütend aus. „Sicher tut er das und dennoch gibt es genug die weiterhin Kontakt zu ihm haben, er hat auch aus Askaban noch genug Gewalt über uns." Ron gingen langsam die Argumente aus. „Nun ist gut, Ron!" Professor McGonagall wechselten von der höflichen in die persönliche Anrede – ein kluger Schachzug, wie Hermine zugeben musste.

Sie ließen Malfoys Worte nicht los, waren sie wirklich ernst gemeint? Gab es auch in so einem Ekel wie ihm Reue? Harry schien über ähnliches nachzudenken. Ron wandte sich Hilfe suchend an seine zwei Freunde: „Nun, sagt auch mal was!" Harry blickte ihn scharf an. „Weißt du, ich ... ich glaube ihm. Zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass Voldemort sie sicher getötet hätte... Dumbledore hat damals zu mir gesagt: „ Viel mehr als unsere Fähigkeiten sind es unsere Entscheidungen die zeigen wer wir wirklich sind." Und Malfoy, KONNTE Dumbledore nicht töten und ich denke letztendlich wollte er es auch nicht, oder doch?" Bei den letzten Worten sah er den jungen Slytherin durchdringend an. „Nein, ich wollte die Aufgabe eigentlich von Anfang an nicht...wirklich. Einerseits war ich stolz, dass der dunkle Lord MICH, den bisher jüngsten Todesser, auserwählt hat diese, für ihn so wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen und ich war stolz, dass ich in der Tat einen Weg fand die Todesser ins Schloss zu bringen, aber ich wollte Dumbledore nicht töten... Versteht ihr?"

Kurz flammte in Hermine Verständnis und Mitleid auf, und irgendwie glaubte sie dem blonden Jungen, der wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Stuhl saß. Und - zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch – nahm Hermine von selbst das Wort an sich: „Ich weiß nicht wieso, Malfoy, aber ich glaube dir. Natürlich, das ist nichts wert ist, das ICH dir glaube. Aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst." Und auch Harry nickte. „Ja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals zu dir sage, aber ich denke du sagst die Wahrheit." Nun wandten sich alle Augen Ron zu. Der, nachdem seine Freunde ihm in den Rücken gefallen waren, nur sagte: „jaja, ist ja gut, du sagst die Wahrheit." Professor McGonagall lächelte zufrieden. „Gut, das war eigentlich nicht der Hauptgrund aus dem ich euch hier hin bestellt hab. Also wir sollten uns den wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden"

Da saßen sie, schauten Professor McGonagall wartend an – so wie die Malfoys guckten, hatten sie auch noch keine Ahnung was kommen würde. „Sibyll Trelawney hat zum zweiten mal eine richtige Prophezeiung gemacht, und so wie es aussieht, seid ihr drei davon betroffen. Ich werde sie euch jetzt sagen, und ihr sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet, verstanden?" Sie nickten stumm. Doch eins hatten sie ihrer Schulleiterin vorraus – dies war dann die dritte richtige Prophezeiung, denn an dem Tag, als Harry Sirius in der heulenden Hütte begenet war, hatte sie auch eine gemacht. Hermine drehte sich der Magen um, die erste Prophezeiung die mit Harry zutun hatte, war keine Gute gewesen, was würde sie jetzt erwarten? „Äh, Professor, und was haben wir damit zutun?" fragte Malfoy zögerlich. „Das wirst du gleich sehen, Draco." Professor McGonagall nahm ein Stück Pergament, auf das sie vermutlich die Prophezeiung niedergeschrieben hatte und begann zu lesen:

_Aus drei wird vier um die Horkruxe zu finden.  
__Er schwor Rache um des schönen Wesen Willens  
__Er schwor Rache um die Vergangenheit zu vergelten  
__Er schwor Rache um seines Eltern Willens_

Ganz leise, ohne darüber nachzudenken hauchte Harry „Neville...". Professor McGongagall lächelte. „Ja, als ich diesen Teil, den ihr bis jetzt gehört hab, dachte ich ähnlich, doch es geht noch weiter. Und diweder begann sie zu lesen:

_Er vermag nicht zu töten,  
__und stellt sich gegen den dunklen Lord,  
__dem sein Vater stets treu ergeben  
__und wendet sich gegen seine Bestimmung._

Die Jungen rätselten noch immer, doch Hermine hatte bereits die Lösung. „Malfoy?" Die Schulleiterin nickte. „und somit ist auch klar, was ihr hier macht, Draco." Bleich und verkrampft saß er auf seinem Stuhl, seine Mutter sah noch schlechter aus. „Aber.. aber... ich?" Zum erstenmal in ihrem Leben hörte Hermine, den sonst so beherrschten Malfoy stottern. „Ja, du!" Professor McGonagall sah ihn durchdringen an. „Es geht allerdings noch weiter." Und wieder las sie vor, was auf dem Pergament stand:

_Böse nach außen,  
__doch ein gutes Herz schlägt im Innern.  
__Der Schein trügt,  
__glaubt dem weisen Mann!_

_Aus drei wird vier um die Horkruxe zu finden.  
__Das Ende naht.  
__Nur ein Teil des Ganzen kann gewinnen!  
__Aus drei wird vier um die Horkruxe zu finden._

Einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen in dem Büro, das sich kaum seit Dumbledores Tod verändert hatte. „Professor?" fragte Hermine zögernd. „Ja, Hermine?" „Ich... äh.. wissen Sie was die Prophezeiung bedeuten soll?" Die Schulleiterin nickte und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass es um Draco geht und um euch. Aber wie in den meisten Prophezeiungen sind hier wohl auch versteckte Andeutungen, was die Prophezeiung im Ganzen aussagt ist mir selber schleierhaft." Sie lächelte die vier aufmunternd an. „Das heißt, ab jetzt seid ihr zu viert... Das heißt, wenn Draco euch helfen will?" Sie sah zu dem Jungen, der in seinen Stuhl gesunken war und nachdachte. Doch ganz langsam, und kaum wahrnehmbar nickte er. „Ja, ich will helfen... Es sei denn Potter, Weasley und Granger haben was dagegen." Und da war er wieder, der alte Draco Malfoy. Der übliche herablassende und überhebliche Ton in seinen Worten. „Ich denke..." dann stockte Harry, in diesem Moment war ihm etwas aufgefallen, „Professor, Sie WISSEN von den Horkruxen?" Wieder lächelte sie ihnen entgegen – wissend. „Ja, in der Tat. Die Malfoys waren so nett und haben dem Phönixorden all ihr wissen über Voldemort mitgeteilt. Nun, was ist eure Antwort auf Dracos Frage?" Harry der kruze Zeit braucht um zu verstehen, fügte dann noch hastig hinzu: „Oh, ja sicher... Wenn er sich benimmt." „Ich bin kein Hund, Potter!" erwiderte dieser scharf.

„Ähm, Professor?" Hermine fiel etwas ein, wo ihnen ihre Lehrerin weiterhelfen könnte. „Ja, Hermine?" „Nun, kennen sie jemanden mit den Initialen R.A.B? Es müsste jemand sein, der Grund hatte Voldemort vernichten zu wollen, einen seiner Horkruxe zu stehlen..." Harry nickte zustimmend, es war immer sehr hilfreich so jemanden wie Hermine als Freund zu haben, sie dachte einfach an alles! Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Ron sich nicht ein einziges Mal zu Wort gemeldet hatte und sah ihn an. Dieser bemerkte seinen Blick und verzog mit einer Geste in Richtung Malfoy bloß das Gesicht. Auf Hermines Frage antwortete jedoch nicht Professor MCGonagall sondern Narzissa Malfoy. „R.A.B.? Das könnte gut für Regulus Alphrad Black stehen..." Und da nickte Harry, wieso war er nicht darauf gekommen! „Wir müssen unbedingt zum Grimmauldplatz..."

* * *

_So, das war mal ein längeres Kapitel. Die Prophezeiung ist mir nicht so ganz gelungen, aber naja, besser als gar nix ;-))) Wie immer freu ich mich über Reviews:-D_


	5. Kennenlernen mit Narzissa Malfoy

Wieder mal ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch und noch mal ein riesiges **DANKE** an meine lieben Reviewer !

Wickienchen: Danke, für deinen lieben Kommentar und auch danke für den Hinweis, ich hab es mir selbe angeguckt und du hast Recht, ist echt grauenhaft. Ich werde jetzt drauf achten und die ersten Kapitel mal kurz überarbeiten ;-)

King-Kili: Danke für den lieben Hinweis, allerdings ist in dem Kapitel irgendwo in einem Nebensatz erwähnt, dass McGonagall sich irrt und es 3 richtige Prophezeiungen gibt. Aber okay, den Satz hätte ich selbst vermutlich auch überlesen und total vergessen, wenn mir beim drüberlesen halt der Fehler nicht aufgefallen wäre und ich nicht noch extra den Satz eingefügt hätte. Trotzdem danke g

* * *

**5. Kennenlernen mit Narzissa Malfoy**

„In den Grimmauldplatz?" In Narzissas Augen entfachte ein Funke, ob es nun Hoffnung oder Trost war, konnte Hermine nicht sagen. „Ja, mein Patenonkel - Sirius Black – hat es mir vererbt." Antwortete Harry ihr. Ihm schien es ganz ähnlich zu gehen wie seiner besten Freundin – irgendwie war diese Frau sympathisch. Professor McGonagall lächelte die noch recht junge Mutter an. „Narzissa, du und Draco, ihr solltet die drei vielleicht begleiten. Du als gebürtige Black, wirst dich doch wohl in dem Haus sehr gut auskennen, oder?" Und jetzt strahlte diese Frau vor Glück, Malfoy sah seine Mutter nur leicht irritiert an, sagte jedoch nichts. „Oh ja... also, das heißt... wenn wir dürfen?" Bei den letzten Worten sah sie Harry – fast schon flehend – an. Der junge Gryffindor überlegte kurz, er war sich einerseits sicher, dass sie ihm bei der Suche nach dem Horkrux im Hause der Blacks sehr behilflich sein könnte und irgendwie glaubte er den Malfoys auch und dennoch ein wenig Misstrauen war da noch. Als Hermine schon fast keine Antwort mehr erwartet hatte, sagte er: „Jaah, ich könnte Ihre Hilfe sehr gut gebrauchen."

Ron sah Harry an, als ob er ihm grade gesagt hätte, er würde mit Voldemort eine Runde Skat spielen gehen und Hermine konnte sich einfach ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich denke, sie sollten sich dann unverzüglich auf den Weg zum Haus der Blacks machen. Soweit ich weiß, liegt auf dem Haus ja noch immer der Schutz der Blacks und wir haben, in deinem Interesse", dabei lächelte sie Harry aufmunternd an, „Einen neuen – vertrauensvollen – Geheimniswahrer gefunden. Ihr werdet dort also sicher sein, keine Sorge. Ich denke, Remus und Kingsley werden noch so freundlich sein und euch bis zum Grimmauldplatz begleiten." Sie lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu und verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

In der Eingangshalle wurden sie von dem ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und dem Auror erwartet. Da sie schon über die Malfoys informiert waren, fragten sie auch nicht weiter nach und nickten den beiden nur freundlich zu. „Ähm, Professor Lupin? Wir würden gerne dem Grimmauldplatz einen Besuch abstatten oder vielmehr etwas längere Zeit dort verbringen. Könnt ihr uns noch begleiten?" fragte Hermine so zögerlich, denn auch wenn Lupin schon lange nicht mehr ihr Lehrer war, hatte sie großen Respekt vor ihm. „Natürlich. Ach es war richtig schön wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn es nur so kurz war." Sagte er wehmütig. „Ja, da kommen einige Erinnerungen wieder auf." Auch Kingsley Shaklebolt sah sich verträumt um. Sie verließen das Schloss und maschierten in Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Draco, willst du mir nicht endlich mal die drei vorstellen?" Narzissa, die die ganze Zeit schweigend hinter ihnen hergelaufen war, ärgerte sich über ihren Sohn. „Nun gut, Harry kenn ich ja schon – wenn auch nicht persönlich. Ich darf doch Harry sagen?" Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, wie konnte man nur so überheblich sein, wenn man doch so eine nette und liebenswürdige Mutter hatte? „Ähh, natürlich, Mrs. Malfoy." Auch Harry – der Junge der lebt – war erstaunt über diese Frau, das fühlte Hermine und sie glaubte auch, das es Ron ganz ähnlich ging, dieser sah sie nämlich mit weit geöffnetem Mund an, erst als Narzissa Malfoy sich an ihn wandte schloss er ihn.

„Du bist einer der Weasley Kinder nicht?" In ihrer Stimme, war kein Spott, kein Hohn und nichts dergleichen zu hören – sie war einfach nur freundlich. „Ja, ich bin Ron Weasley. Der jüngste Sohn." Der Junge mit dem flammend roten Haar schien diese Situation einfach nicht ganz greifen zu können, so wie auch die anderen beiden. „Ah, der jüngste **_Sohn _**? Dann hast du noch Schwestern?" Sie schien sich wirklich für ihn zu interessieren. Hermine warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf Malfoy. Er ging schweigend neben seiner Mutter, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Ähm, ich hab eine jüngere Schwester – Ginny." Ron schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen in seiner Situation und das bemerkte anscheinend auch Mrs. Malfoy und so wandte sie sich an Hermine.

„Tut mir leid, bei dir weiß ich leider nicht wer du bist. Draco, willst du uns nicht malvorstellen?" Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, es tat gut zu sehen, dass auch Malfoy von seiner Mutter rum kommandiert wurde. „Was? Oh, achso. Das ist Hermine Granger." Sie schien ihren Sohn wirklich aus den tiefsten Gedanken gerissen zu haben, Mrs. Malfoy warf ihm nur einen fragenden Blick zu, beließ es aber dabei und wandte sich wieder an Hermine. „Dann hab ich ja doch schon mal von dir gehört. Du bist die Beste aus Dracos Jahrgang, richtig? Ich hab gehört du sollst wirklich eine sehr talentierte Hexe sein." Hermine sah sie nur total verstört an. Das sie nett zu Ron und Harry gewesen war – gut, das waren ja auch Reinblüter – aber zu ihr?

„Ähm, ja. Also ich ... bin nicht schlecht." Sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte und warf Malfoy einen überraschten Blick zu, der jedoch wieder geistesabwesend neben seiner Mutter hertrottete. „Oh... naja, Draco hat es vielleicht ein wenig anders ausgedrückt," dabei warf sie ihrem Sohn, der zusammengezuckt und wieder in die Gegenwart gekehrt war als seine Name fiel, einen äußerst verärgerten Blick zu, „Aber im Grunde, war das der Kern dieser Aussage." Sie lächelte Hermine freundlich und... auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise sehr warmherzig an. „Und ich bin nicht so wie mein Mann. Nur weil du Muggelgeborene bist, heißt das nicht, dass wir in irgendeiner Weise besser sind, nicht wahr Draco?"

Er sah sie an als würde er sie am liebsten umbringen, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken enthärtete sich sein Blick. „Ja, Mutter," sagte er leise. Ron sah Harry feixend und vor Freude überschäumend an. Narzissa runzelte die Stirn: „Was mein Sohn damit sagen wollte, ist, dass ihm die ständigen Beleidigungen und Demütigungen leid tun. Versteh ihn bitte, er hat lange von seinem Vater die ...falschen Wertschätzungen eingetrichtert bekommen... es wird wohl noch ein wenig dauern, bis er das lernt."

In Hogsmeade angekommen fragte Lupin „bereit?" . Alle hatten sie nun die Prüfungen im Apperieren abgelegt, also stellte es kein großes Problem dar zum Grimmauldplatz zu gelangen, nur Draco, der nicht so genau wusste wo es hingehen sollte, hielt sich lieber am Arm seiner Mutter fest. Sekunden später tauchten sie am Rand eines kleinen Wäldchens auf. Nicht Harry war es, der sie führte, sondern Narzissa und ihm war es ganz Recht so, denn er musste zugeben, so im dunklen hätte er den Weg nicht gefunden. Als man schon in der Ferne die Lichter des Grimmauldplatzes sehen konnten, verabschiedeten sich ihre zwei Begleiter und Beschützer von ihnen.

Kaum zehn Minuten später standen sie vor der Lücke, in der – nur für die die es wussten, sich das Haus der Blacks zu erkennen gab. Malfoy stand jedoch leicht hilflos in der Gegend, Harry und Narzissa – die das Haus, so wie Hermine und Ron schon sehen konnten – stürmten durch die Tür. Hermine, die Mitleid mit ihm hatte, ging zu ihm und zeigte auf die Lücke und sagte: „Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12". Und siehe da, Malfoys hilflose Miene wechselte zu einem leichten Grinsen. Hermine hatte natürlich nicht erwartet dass dieser verzogene Junge sich bedanken würde, doch er nickte ganz leicht mit dem Kopf und folgte dann seiner Mutter und Harry ins Haus – jedoch gemächlich und wie immer mit einer gewissen Überheblichkeit im Gang. Sie sah ihm nur verdutzt hinterher – sie musste sich wohl noch auf viele Überraschungen gefasst machen.

* * *

Jaah, Narzissa ist wohl ein wenig zu freundlich, aber mir war es wichtig sie so darzustellen, könnte nämlich noch wichtig werden - zwinker -. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, und ihr hinterlasst mir ein klitzkleines Kommentar ;-)))

LG, VampirHerz


	6. Kampf am frühen Morgen

_So, das is das nächste Kapitel und endlich kommt mal was Action darein. Ich hoffe ich hab eine glaubwürdige Variante geliefert warum Draco so ist, wie er ist :-). Irgendwie mag ich das Kapitel ;-). Ich hoff euch gefällt's auch :-)_

**

* * *

**

**6. Kampf am frühen Morgen**

Sie saßen in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes. „Ach, es ist so herrlich wieder hier zu sein. Es ist zwar nicht mein Elternhaus... aber das meiner Tante, und es hängen so viele Erinnerungen an diesem Haus." Narzissa Malfoy sah sich verträumt um. „Natürlich, wir müssen hier ein wenig sauber machen und es ein wenig reparieren, aber eigentlich ist es ein schönes Haus... Bis auf das Bild meiner Tante im Flur, das muss ich zugeben." Sie war in ihren Schwärmereien einfach nicht zu stoppen. Ron sah sich angewidert um. „Wozu haben wir eigentlich damals hier alles geschrubbt? Es ist doch eh alles wieder so dreckig!"

Nachdem sich schließlich die Zimmereinteilung geklärt hatte – was sehr schnell ging , da es keine Unstimmigkeiten gab – saßen sie alle beisammen in der Küche, die Mrs. Malfoy schon gesäubert hatte und ein wenig einladend aussah. Während Malfoys Mutter damit beschäftigt zu kochen – wo man allerdings merkte, dass es sonst eine Haushelfe für sie getan hatte – saßen die vier am Tisch und starrten sich feindselig an.

„Man, Potter, ich hab genauso wenig Lust dazu die ganzen Ferien mit dir zu verbringen und vor allem dir zu helfen, aber wärst du wenigstens so gnädig und würdest mich nicht mehr anstarren?" schnarrte Malfoy. „Das solltest du dir selber auch mal sagen, Malfoy." erwiderte Ron. „Ach Wiesel, sei ruhig, du hast hier sowieso nichts zu sagen!" blaffte der Slytherin ihn an. „Draco! Jetzt ist aber Schluss. Wir sind nicht hier damit ihr euch den lieben langen Tag streiten könnt, sondern dass ihr euch um die Sache mit den Horkruxen kümmert und es wäre wesentlich effektiver wenn ihr euch nicht die ganze Zeit streitet." Nun mischte sich die junge Mutter ein, um ihren Sohn in die Schranken zu weisen. „Ich geh hoch. Ich hab keinen Bock mit _denen_," dabei betonte er das Wort möglichst abfällig, „hier zu sitzen und so zutun als wären wir beste Freunde." Er verlor seine Beherrschung nicht, er war kühl, abweisend und überheblich – also genauer gesagt: so wie immer. Er marschierte hochmütig aus dem Zimmer.

Die Frau, mit den langen silber-blonden Haaren und dem spitzen Gesicht, sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. „Er muss es noch lernen...". Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, bis Narzissa ihnen das Essen – zumindest sollte es das darstellen – auf den Tisch stellte und sich ebenfalls hinsetzte, Harry fragte sie zögernd. „Mrs. Malfoy, dürfte ich Sie was fragen?" Hermine und Ron sahen ihn fragend an. „Natürlich, Harry. Aber warte noch kurz. Ihr könnt mich Narzissa nennen, ich meine, wenn wir hier schon alle gemeinsam leben müssen sollten wir es ... ja, so angenehm wie möglich für uns machen, oder?" Sie lächelte in die Runde und nickte Harry dann aufmunternd zu. „Ich... Sie... du... du sagtest, du hättest Malfoy nicht freiweillig geheiratet? Wie kam es denn überhaupt dazu?"

Sie nickte, so als ob sie diese Frage schon erwartet hätte. „Ja, weißt du, bei uns in der Familie ist... war es so, dass wir nicht jeden heiraten konnten, den wir wollten. Meine Eltern suchten für mich einen reichen, mächtigen Zauberer aus einer alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie – Lucius. Ich... ich wollte ihn nie heiraten. Aber ich musste, ich will nicht wissen was meine Eltern gemacht hätten, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte." Sie setzte ein klägliches Lächeln auf.

„Aber.. wieso haben sie sich nie eingemischt, wenn es um Mal... Dra... ihren Sohn ging?" Hermine hatte sichtlich Probleme wie sie nun ihren Erzfeind nennen sollte, was auch Narzissa nicht entging und ein kleines Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen. „Ich habe oft versucht ihn von allen möglichen Entscheidung, insbesondere von der Draco zu einem Todesser zu machen, abzubringen, dennoch... ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich liebe Lucius nicht, er mich nicht. Keine besonders gute Umgebung für ein Kind groß zu werden. Draco hatte nie ein intaktes Familienverhältnis. Alles was seine Einstellung betrifft – nach Außen hin – hat er von seinem Vater. Die Kühle und Arroganz, die Abneigung gegen Muggelgeborene," dabei lächelte sie traurige zu Hermine, „dieses Bild, der Gefühllosigkeit eben. Das hat er von seinem Vater eingetrichtert bekommen, denn ein Todesser darf keine Gefühle haben, nicht mal Lieben."

Harry sah, auch wenn es immerhin um seinen Erzfeind ging, irgendwie betroffen aus – den anderen beiden erging es nicht anders. „Aber Sie...äh du?" Die Frau nickte, ihre Augen schienen so unendlich traurig. „Ja... wenn Lucius nicht da war – bei einem der Todessertreffen, bei geschäftlichen Treffen oder einfach bei einer seiner Affären - konnte ich Draco wenigstens das Gefühl geben, dass er eine liebende Mutter hat. War Lucius da, war es fast unmöglich, denn auch ich musste mich dem Standartbild der Malfoys anpassen. Ich denke, durch diese ganze Lieblosigkeit ist er auf dem besten Weg dahin wie sein Vater zu werden." Man sah ihr an, das dieser Gedanke ihr unglaubliche Schmerzen bereitete. „Ich hoffe, er lernt eines Tages das Gefühl kennen, wie es ist zu Lieben, Freunde zu haben.. nicht immer Perfekt und undurchschaubar zu sein..."

Spät am Abend gingen sie zu Bett, Hermine in ihr eigenes Zimmer – in das auch bald Ginny, die den dreien unbedingt in ihrer misslichen Lage beistehen wollte, einziehen würde und Ron und Harry in das andere.

Lange lagen sie noch wach und dachten über die Worte Narzissa Malfoys nach. Hermine kam zu dem Entschluss, das egal unter welchen Umständen Malfoy aufgewachsen war, das entschuldigte doch wohl lange nicht sein Verhalten, oder etwa doch?

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Hermine wieder aus einem ihrer Alpträume. Ein paar Minuten versuchte sie vergeblich wieder einzuschlafen, aber es funktionierte einfach nicht. Sie beschloss runter in die Küche zu gehen, um sich einen Tee zu machen, vielleicht würde ihr das beim Einschlafen helfen. Als sie fast aus der Tür war kehrte sie dennoch einmal zurück und nnahm ihren Zauberstab mit. Sie war immerhin im Haus der Blacks, und der Wasserkocher funktionierte nur mit Magie. Unten in der Küche brannte Licht – vermutlich noch einer der nicht schlafen konnte. Und tatsächlich, Malfoy saß am Küchentisch und vor ihm dampfte eine Tasse Tee.

Sie betrat den Raum, unsicher was sie machen sollte sagte sie leise – was ihrer Meinung nach hoffentlich mehr verschlafen, als unsicher klang – „hallo malfoy..." . Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen ging sie zum Schrank, nahm sich eine Tasse und wartete nun auf ihren Tee. Er hatte bisher nichts gesagt und ihr wurde die Situation von Minute zu Minute unangenehmer.

Der Wasserkocher – oder zumindest das, was bei den Zauberern ein Wasserkocher darstellen sollte – war fertig, sie goss sich das Wasser in die Tasse, dummerweise verbrannte sie sich. Malfoy, auf jedes Missgeschick der anderen immer achtend, war das nicht entgangen. „Mensch Granger, bist du nun auch schon zu dämlich um dir eine Tasse Tee zu machen? Bist du überhaupt für irgendwas gut, außer zum Besserwissen?" Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sie starr ihn wütend an. „Was? Ich weiß dass ich gut aussehe, aber irgendwie macht es mir Angst, wenn mich so ein kleines dreckiges Schlammblut _so _ansieht." Das saß!

Hermine belegte Malfoy mit dem ersten Fluch der einfiel, das ließ dieser nicht auf sich sitzen. In kürzester Zeit, hatten sie mit sämtlichen Flüchen die Küche fast in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt. Nachdem Hermine den „_igniculus_" Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, fing Malfoys Kleidung Feuer. In sekundenschnelle hatte er das kleine Feuerchen auf seinem Umhang beseitigt und funkelte sie boshaft an: „Soso Granger, So willst du es also? Das, kannst du haben, du widerliches, kleines, mieses, Schlammblut! _Cru _–"

Doch in diesem Moment erschienen Narzissa, Harry und Ron in der Tür – wieso hatte das auch so lange gedauert? Dachte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „DRACO!" Die junge Gryffindor hatte Mrs. Malfoy noch nie so erlebt. Doch das die junge Mutter brüllte war nicht das harmloseste, sie gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Bist du vollkommen verrükt geworden? Willst du wie dein Vater werden? Ich habe gedacht du wärst anders!" Dabei sah sie ihren Sohn mehr als nur enttäuscht an, und irgendwie merkte man ihm an, dass es ihn verletzt hatte, was sie gesagt und getan hatte.

„Ich..ich...bin nicht wie mein Vater," was erst ein Stottern war endete schnell in lautem Gebrüll. „Draco, wenn du lieber deinem Vater folgen willst und somit in den sicheren Tod gehen willst, dann tu es! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie große Sorgen ich mir die vergangenen Monate gemacht habe? DEINETWEGEN? Nein! Weißt du, wie sehr ich beim Orden betteln musste, damit sie mir, aber vor allem auhc DIR Sicherheit gewähren! Nein." Ihr Blick, aber auch ihr Ton erschreckten die anderen drei.

Malfoy sah auf den Boden, einerseits tat es ihm wegen seiner Mutter wirklich leid und er hätte sich sogar entschuldigt, wenn nicht Potter und sein Gesindel dabei gewesen wären, aber andererseits hatte es dieses Schlammblut verdient! Als seine Mutter merkte, dass er nachgab, fügte sie streng, aber ein wenig sanfter hinzu: „Ich will nie, niemals wieder einen _dieser _Flüche aus deinem Mund hören, verstanden?" Er schwieg, aber Hermine wurde in dem Moment klar, dass er nicht ganz allein - gut, zumindest den größten Teil - die Schuld an diesem Fiasko trug. „Ähm, Mrs. Malfoy?" Sie musste ihr wohl oder Übel sagen, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig war. „Ja, Hermine?" Sie lächelte ihr zu. „Ich.. naja... Er ... also, ich... hab mit den Flüchen angefangen..." Irgendwie schämte sie sich, wieso hatte sie sich auch so provozieren lassen!

Malfoy blickte sie erstaunt und abschätzend an, dennoch der Spott in seinen Augen war unglaublich. „Hermine, es macht keinen Unterschied. Das entschuldigt in keiner Weise, dass er einen solchen Fluch anwenden wollte." Sie hatte Recht. Der junge Slytherin verließ nach diesen Worten fluchtartig den Raum, seine Mutter machte allerdings keinerlei anstalten ihm zu folgen. „Wie wäre es mit einem Tee? Ich denke den könnten wir jetzt erstmal gebrauchen." Sie sah sich kopfschüttelnd im Raum um. „Meine Güte, man sollte ja nicht meinen, dasss zwei Hogwartsschüler so ein Chaos hinterlassen können," bei diesen Worten mussten die drei lachen. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs waren die Überbleibsel des Kampfes der zwei Streithähne beseitigt. Über ihnen hörte man das poltern einer auf und ab laufenden Person.

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Er... naja, er hat es nicht anders gelernt, Hermine. Sein Vater hat ihn oft mit _diesem _Fluch bestraft, wenn er etwas nicht richtig gemacht hat." Schweigen. Das war ein Schock. Wie konnte ein Vater, seinen Sohn mit einem Fluch solchen Ausmaßes ...ja quälen? „Hermine, egal was er zu dir gesagt hat – ich denke, es muss etwas gewesen sein, was schlimm genug für dich um mit den Flüchen anzufangen – er meinte es nicht so." Sie versuchte wirklich sich für das Verhalten ihres Sohnes zu rechtfertigen .Die Gryffindor nickte: „Ich befürchte allerdings, dass er es so meinte. Er nennt mich schon immer so."

Narzissa sah sie traurig an. „Hermine, das hat nichts mit dir als Person zutun, sondern einfach damit dass sein Vater ihm diese Vorstellung von Muggelgeborenen als „unrein und dreckig" in den Kopf ..schon fast geprügelt hat. Und zu alledem bist du noch die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, von dem er auch wiederum gelernt hat, dass dieser arrogant und schlecht ist. Das ist nicht alleine Dracos Entscheidung was er denkt, vieles hat Lucius ihm vorgegeben."

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen sie zu Bett. Hermine hatte wohl Recht, solange sie mit Malfoy unter einem Dach lebte, würde wohl noch viele Überraschungen, ob nun von der guten oder bösen Sorte auf sie zukommen.

* * *

_Sooo, ich hoffe es war okay so? ) Freut mich immer wenn's ein kleines Reviewchen gibt ;-) Thx, fürs Lesen, und nochmal danke, an meine treuen Leser/innen :-)_


	7. Der Tod eines treuen Gefährten

_So das ist wieder ein längeres Kapitel. Bei dem bin ich mir echt sehr unsicher ob das so geht - ich hab's zwar irgendwie gern - aber naja, ich weiß nicht ob das halt nicht zu ... naja, ist. Will ja jetzt auch nichts verraten, aber dieses mal wäre es schon wichtiger wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu sagt._

**

* * *

**

**7. Der Tod eines treuen Gefährten**

Die nächsten Tagen im Grimmauldplatz verstrichen ohne einen weiteren Vorfall. Malfoy war dazu übergegangen sie einfach zu ignorieren und sich nur bei den Mahlzeiten mit ihnen in einem Raum aufzuhalten. Hermine und den anderen war es nur Recht so, sie hatten einfach keine Lust auf diese unwichtigen Streitereien, denn es gab Wichtigeres zutun, allerdings mussten sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich darum nicht wirklich kümmerten.

Es war noch sehr früh, kurz vor Neun, dennoch waren sie fast alle im Flur versammelt und warteten gespannt auf die Ankunft von Mrs. Weasley und Ginny, natürlich in Begleitung eines gut ausgebildeten Mitglied des Ordens.

Es klopfte. „Wer ist da?" rief Narzissa Malfoy schon fast ängstlich. „Minerva mit Molly und Ginny." Kam es Hermine so vor, oder hörte sie draußen jemanden entsetzt aufkeuchen? „Dann kannst du mir sicher das Passwort nennen, oder?"

Passwort! Hermine, Harry und Ron sahen sich fragend an, was der Mutter des Slytherin Prinzen nicht entging, schnell erklärte sie: „Wir haben mit den Mitgliedern des Orden ein Passwort vereinbart, für den Fall dass..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, man hörte von draußen ein leises „Tenebris, aber lass uns endlich rein, wir haben hier ...was... gefunden." Die Stimme ihrer Schulleiterin war irgendwie seltsam.

Dennoch musste Hermine grinsen. „Tenebris? Na, das nenn ich mal einfallsreich." Selbst Narzissa Malfoy musste Lachen, denn auch ihr war der seltsame Ton in McGonagalls Stimme aufgefallen. „Ja, wir mussten uns halt schnell für eins entscheiden..." Ron sah ratlos zu Harry, der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ach Jungs! Das ist Latein und heißt soviel wie „Dunkelheit""

Die blonde Frau hatte die Tür geöffnet und wollte die anderen reinlassen, die sich aber kein Stück von der stelle rührten. „Was ist denn los? Ihr seht ja fürchterlich aus!" In der Tat, alle drei sahen kreidebleich aus. „Her... Hermine, weißt du wo Krummbein ist?" fragte Ginny tonlos und sah ihre Freundin nervös an.

„Draußen irgendwo, ich hab ihn letzte Nacht rausgelassen...Warum?" Hermine sah sie verwirrt an. Mrs. Weasley sah sie mitfühlend an. „Hermine, ich befürchte Krummbein ist... nunja...tot." Schweigen. „Was? Wieso?" Sie wurde hysterisch. Ron und Harry drückten sich an ihr vorbei und Professor McGonagall deutete auf eine Stelle am Türrahmen, und da erkannten auch sie es.

Es war grauenhaft. Ron versuchte Hermine davon abzuhalten sich dieses...Etwas anzusehen, doch es war zu spät. Ein spitzer Schrei, dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

Krummbein, oder das was einst Krummbein war, war an den Türrahmen des Hauses der Blacks genagelt, quer über die Tür war in Blut – Krummbeins Blut - „Verräter ihr seid die Nächsten!" geschrieben.

Ginny brachte die verzweifelnd schluchzende Hermine in den – mittlerweile geputzten – Salon. Professor McGonagall reinigte die Tür, brachte aber die Überreste Krummbeins mit ins Haus.

Als sie sich im Salon eingefunden hatten betrat auch Malfoy den Raum. Er ließ den Blick schweifen, kurz blieb sein Blick – voller Abneigung und Hohn – an den zwei Weasley Frauen hängen, dann wanderte er zu Hermine, die vollkommen aufgelöst und verweint auf dem Sofa saß. Er hob eine Augenbraue, konnte sich aber ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist passiert?" wandte er sich gelangweilt an seine Mutter. „Hermines Kater... ist tot... getötet worden." Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlte – nur weswegen? „Ach, dieses rote hässliche Vieh? Na, Merlin sei Dank, einer musste es ja mal tun!" Keine Gute Idee! Hermine heulte laut auf und fing wieder an bitterlich zu weinen, Harry und Ron sprangen auf und wollten sich auf ihn stürzen ... Doch wieder einmal kam ihnen Narzissa Malfoy zuvor, sie schlug ihn nicht, aber ihre Stimme ließ alle im Raum zu Eis erstarren.

Sie brüllte nicht, nein, ihre Stimme war kalt – ein wenig Enttäuschung schwang allerdings mit. „Draco, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Sie hat dieses Tier geliebt. Du hast doch nicht gesehen was man diesem armen Kater _angetan _hat! Draco, dieses Tier wurde wegen _uns _so grauenhaft zugerichtet." Er war unnatürlich blass – blasser als sonst.

„Du hast nicht gesehen was an der Tür stand! „Verräter ihr seid die Nächsten!"" Ginny hatte Hermine umarmt die noch immer fürchterlich weinte. „Ich...ich...oh man." Und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich geschockt auf einen der Sessel.

„Narzissa, sie wissen also dass ihr hier seid. Sie wissen, dass ihr die Seite gewechselt habt." Minerva McGonagall sah sehr besorgt aus, doch in diesem Moment merkte Harry, dass Dumbledore sie nicht umsonst zur Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und das Ministerium sie zur Schulleiterin gemacht hatten. Diese Frau zeigte, so wie Dumbledore auch, Mitgefühl aber auch Stärke und Entschlossenheit. „Narzissa, ihr verlasst dieses Haus unter keinen Umständen, wenn nicht Begleitung vom Orden dabei ist. Das gilt auch für euch drei," dabei sah sie die Harry und Ron an, da Hermine noch immer schluchzend in Ginnys Armen lag.

„Ihr vier werdet sowieso wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kehren, dort ist es sicherer für euch. Schlagt euch alles andere aus dem Kopf. Ihr werdet genug Freiraum haben um nach den Horkruxen zu suchen, und wenn ihr das Schloss dafür verlassen müsst, habt ihr auch meine Erlaubnis, aber ihr werdet dieses Schuljahr zurückkehren." Sie nickten nur, sie wussten ja dass Professor McGonagall Recht hatte. „Hermine, ich weiß dass dich dein Verlust sehr schmerzt, aber denkst du, du kannst dich mit den anderen möglichst bald mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen beschäftigen?" Die Gryffindor nickte. „Natürlich, Professor. Jetzt kann man leider nichts mehr ändern und es ist nur erst Recht ein weiterer Grund um damit weiterzumachen!" redete sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Die Schulleiterin lächelte sie an. „Du hast Recht, natürlich. Es war eine sehr schlaues Tier, Hermine, und ich denke es hat seine Besitzerin gut ausgewählt." Die Professorin versuchte sie ein wenig aufzumuntern und ihr ein wenig Mut zu machen, es klappte sogar – zumindest ein bisschen.

Jetzt meldete sich Mrs. Weasley zu Wort, die ebenfalls ein wenig geweint hatte – so was ging ihr an die Nerven. „Ich hab für euch eingekauft, ihr müsst hier ja was vernünftiges essen – wie wäre es, wenn ich erst mal einen Tee mache und danach was koche?" Sie nickten, auch wenn eigentlich niemand wirklich Hunger hatte. Doch kaum war Mrs. Weasley aus der Tür verschwunden kehrte sie zurück. „Ach, die Briefe aus Hogwrats sind angekommen. Ich werde morgen fahren und eure Schulsachen einkaufen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch in so große Gefahr begebt und mitfahrt." Und da war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Aber nach dem Tee verabschiedete sich Professor McGonagall. Sie ermahnte Narzissa noch mal nicht das Haus zuverlassen und die anderen vier bat sie noch einmal sich möglichst bald wieder auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu machen. Sie aßen schweigend. Malfoy war auch anwesend – zumindest körperlich, nach dem Essen verzog er sich wieder in sein Zimmer.

„Danke, Molly. Ich bin im Kochen wirklich total unfähig, es hat den Vieren betsimmt gut getan, mal wieder was vernünftiges zu essen." Ja, mittlerweile waren sich alle sicher- Narzissa Malfoy war eine unglaubliche nette Person. „Kein Problem, ich werde morgen auch die Sachen für Draco mitbesorgen. Ihr könnt das Haus schließlich nicht verlassen." Sogar Mrs. Weasley, die den Malfoys nie sehr gut gesinnt war, mochte diese Frau. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir."

Als sich auch Molly Weasley verabschiedet hatte, saßen sie noch ein wenig in der Küche, zusammen mit Malfoys Mutter. „Wir sollten uns direkt morgen an die Arbeit machen. Vielleicht finden wir hier irgendwo einen Hinweis auf den gestohlenen Horkrux oder auch einen auf die Anderen?" Harry wollte jetzt unbedingt endlich anfangen, er hatte es sowieso schon viel zulange hinaus geschoben.

„Wir sollten erst mal die Bibliothek absuchen, dann im Arbeitszimmer und in den Schlafzimmern nachsehen. Vielleicht ist auch was auf dem Dachboden zu finden." Narzissa Malfoy, die sich in diesem Haus bestens auskannte, dachte sofort an alle möglichen Orte nach, wo man Etwas brauchbares finden könnte. „Wir sollten morgen früh abmachen, wer wo sucht. Ist doch besser wenn wir uns die Arbeit aufteilen, oder?" Ron hatte Recht, es ging schneller wenn sie sich aufteilten. „Einer sollte Mal-", doch mit einem Seitenblick auf die blonde Frau stockte Hermine, „Draco bescheid sagen."

Als Ron gähnte, sagte die junge Mutter: „Ihr solltet jetzt ins Bett gehen, ihr könnt es ihm ja morgen erklären. Heute wäre das keine gute Idee mehr." Da sie alle wirklich müde waren, verschwanden sie in ihre Betten. Harry und Ron gingen in ihr Zimmer, das direkt neben Hermines und Ginnys Zimmer lag, auf der anderen Seite lag Malfoys Raum. Mit einem letzten genuschelten „Gute Nacht" gingen sie ins Bett.

Hermine wälzte sich stundenlang – so kam es ihr vor – von eine auf die andere Seite, doch egal wie sie sich hinlegte, an was sie auch versuchte zu denken, es half nicht. Immer wieder sah sie Krummbein, immer wieder kamen die üblichen Sorgen und Ängste in ihr hoch. Leise rief sie nach Ginny, doch diese schlief tief und fest und gab keinen Laut von sich.

Nach kurzem Überlegen stand Hermine auf und ging runter in die Küche. Müde setzte sie sich an den Tisch, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Eigentlich wollte sie sich einen Tee machen, doch ihr Zauberstab lag oben auf dem Nachttisch. Da ging die Küchentür auf.

Draco lag schon sehr lange wach und versuchte den Abend zu vergessen. Im Zimmer neben ihm hörte er eine Stimme, dann Schritte... Eines der Mädchen war wohl aufgestanden und wollte runter. _Vermutlich Granger, die kann wegen ihrem hässlichen Vieh wohl nicht schlafen. Was fand sie überhaupt an dem Tier? _Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, er würde es sowieso nicht verstehen. _Naja, wer versteht schon ein Schlammblut? _Dachte er gehässig. Doch er stand ebenfalls auf, schnappte seinen Zauberstab – wenn es wirklich das Schlammblut war, konnte er sich wegen seiner Bemerkung auf was gefasst machen – und ging ebenfalls hinunter.

Er stieß die Küchentür auf und in dem selben Moment wusste er das Recht gehabt hatte. Granger saß am Tisch, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entglitten ihr die Gesichtszüge. Sah sie ihn etwa ängstlich an? _Anscheinend hat sie Angst vor mir! _Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und seine Laune besserte sich ein wenig.

„Na, keinen Zauberstab dabei, Granger?" fragte der große Blonde sie gehässig. „Ich hab ihn oben liegen lassen..." sagte sie gleichgültig. Dieses ließ sie sich nicht provozieren, nicht heute wo sie Krummbein verloren hatte. Er schien zu merken, dass sie auf seine Beleidigungen nicht anspringen würde, eigentlich ein verlockendes Angebot, aber als er sah, dass sie ohnehin schon wie ein Häufchen Elend aussah beschloss er die vielen netten Dinge, die er ihr noch zu sagen hatte für eine andere Gelegenheit aufzuheben.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ich könnte dich jetzt verhexen, und du könntest dich nicht einmal wehren." Nun, vielleicht sollte er sie ein kleinwenig auf ihre hilflose Situation aufmerksam machen? „Ich weiß, Malfoy." Innerlich verzog er das Gesicht. Irgendwie war es nicht lustig, wenn sie sich nicht darüber aufregte. „Wie wär es, wenn du einfach mal wassinnvollesmachst und den Wasserkocher anmachst?" Ihre Stimme klang weder gereizt, noch irgendwie angriffslustig, nein, sie war nur müde und traurig. „Für ein Schlammblut wie dich? Vergiss es!"

Sie sah ihn nur an. Und es war ihm unangenehm, immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass ihre hässliche Katze tot war. „Ich versteh dich nicht." Sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. „Ich denke ich habe laut und deutlich gesprochen, und ich denke, es war ebenfalls auch eine Sprache die du verstehen solltest." Überheblich und gehässig wie immer, Malfoy eben. „Das meinte ich nicht. Du hast so eine nette Mutter, sie hat nicht die selben... Wertvorstellungen wie du, was Menschen betrifft. Wie kannst du eigentlich nur so sein?"

Er überlegte ob er sie wieder Beleidigen sollte, aber sie sah echt fertig aus und die Frage war ohne Hass oder Abneigung gestellt, eine Frage aus purem Interesse halt. Außerdem, er war jetzt auf der „guten" Seite... und seine Mutter würde so gerne einen Sohn haben, der sich vernünftig benimmt und nicht wie sein Vater ist. Also, wäre es doch praktisch ein ...Fortschritt würde er sich „normal" mit Granger unterhalten? Er liebte seine Mutter. Sie war die Einzige die ihm je dieses Gefühl der Wärme und Zuneigung gegeben hatte, zwar nur dann wenn sein Vater nicht da war... aber sie wünschte es sich doch so.

Hermine erhob sich seufzend und wollte grade die Küche verlassen, als Malfoy endlich antwortete. „Willst du meine Antwort gar nicht hören?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand wie angewurzelt da, sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. Hermine hatte wirklich irgendeine Beleidung erwartet, oder auch das er einfach nichts sagte, aber das? „Doch...Doch, eigentlich schon..." Er grinste, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er mal wieder die Genugtuung bekommen, wie Granger vollkommen Fassungslos war.

„Dann setz dich, ich mag es nicht, wenn ich sitze und mich dann mit stehenden Leuten unterhalten muss." Sie überlegte kurz, nickte dann und setzte sich wieder an ihren alten Platz. Malfoy hob den Zauberstab – sie zuckte entsetzt zusammen und schloss die Augen. „Granger, keine Angst. Ich mach nur den... wie sagtest du... Wasserkocher an." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und Hermines Wut immer größer, sagte dennoch nichts.

„Also pass auf. Ich mach das hier nicht wegen dir. Das ist wegen meiner Mum, klar? Sie würde gerne einen Sohn haben, der auch nichts gegen Leute... wie... dich hat. Mal sehen wie lange ich es aushalte mit dir in einem Raum zu bleiben, ohne dich zu beleidigen oder zu verhexen." Hermine hatte nichts anderes erwartet, dennoch erstaunte sie, dass Malfoy den Wünschen seiner Mutter nachkommen wollte – sie nicht enttäuschen wollte. Sie nickte,

„Ich nehme an dir brennen ein paar Fragen schon seit langem auf der Seele die du mir stellen willst." Dabei sah er sie fast schon unverschämt grinsend an. „Aber zu deiner ersten Frage. Wir lernen ja praktisch von unseren Eltern, was gut und was schlecht ist. Aber was ist, wenn du von deinen Eltern die Sachen als gut beigebracht kriegst, die die meisten für schlecht halten? Du glaubst doch praktisch an das, was deine Eltern dir vorgeben, oder nicht?" Er glaubte es selbst nicht, er saß hier und erklärte sich und das auch noch dem Schlammblut Granger. In Gedanken verzog er selber angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich denke schon..." Hermine nickte. „Wir schön dass du denken kannst. Bei mir war es allerdings nicht nur so, dass meine Eltern es mir beigebracht haben. Wie sicherlich meine Mutter schon erzählt hat, hat mein Vater noch nie zurück geschreckt auch seinen Sohn mit körperlichen Schmerzen zu bestrafen, der _Crucio _Fluch sagt dir bestimmt etwas. So lernte ich meine Wertvorstellungen von Menschen kennen, allerdings glaube ich die meisten in der Tat auch selbst." Er blickte kalt und ohne jede Gefühlsregung auf die Wand hinter Hermine. „Du glaubst etwas, was man dir erzählt hat. Aber du hast dich doch noch nie im Leben mit _so _einem Menschen wir mir abgegeben, oder?" Gut, Granger war kein dummes Mädchen.

Er nickte. „Aber wenn dir deine Eltern beigebracht haben: „Gib dich nicht mit einem Mörder ab, das sind böse und gemeine Menschen", was dann?" Hermine seufzte, DAS würde eine lange Diskussion werden. „Na, ich würde ihnen glauben. Immerhin hat er Menschen getötet... er hat ein Verbrechen begangen!" Malfoy nickte erneuert. „Siehst du Granger, es ist das selbe." Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. „Warum sollte das, das selbe sein?" Er lachte – ehrlich und ohne jeglichen Hohn. „Ach, Granger. Weil es aus der Sicht meines Vaters, die Sicht die ich gelernt habe, es ein Verbrechen ist ein Schlammblut zu sein. Es ist genau das selbe." Hermine dachte nach, wenn man es so sah, hatte er Recht.

„Und noch eine Frage? Wo wir schon dabei sind..." Sie überlegte, sollte sie die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und die tiefen Abgründe in seiner Seele versuchen aufzudecken? Aber nicht, dass er sich nachher zuviel einbildete... „Ok, Malfoy. Ich hab da ein paar Fragen. Aber denk ja nicht, ich würde viel über dich nachdenken oder so. Ich denke, aber die Fragen hast du schon des öfteren gehört." Er grinste sie an. „Ich bilde mir nicht mehr ein, als sonst." Sie rollte die Augen, angeberischer Kerl. Wieder hob Malfoy den Zauberstab und wieder zuckte sie zusammen, ihr war nicht wohl wenn er einen Zauberstab hatte und sie nicht.

„Nein, Granger. Heute lassen wir das Haus mal stehen." Zwei Tassen Tee schwebten auf den Tisch zu. Malfoy war also auch schon 17. Eine Tasse blieb vor der Gryffindor stehen, die andere Tasse schnappte Malfoy aus der Luft. Hermine beäugte ihren Tee misstrauisch. „Also, deine Fragen?" Er sah herausfordernd an. „Warum bist du immer so ... Gefühllos und kalt?" Sie stellte einfach die erste Frage dir ihr einfiel. Er runzelte die Stirn, die Frage hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet.

„Naja, mein Vater ist seit so vielen Jahren ein ehrgeiziger Todesser. Nach seiner Ansicht müssen alle Anhänger so sein, wie der dunkle Lord. Ohne jedes Gefühl – nach Außen. Im Innern darf nur Hass und Abneigung sein, und Treue gegenüber Voldemort. So wurde ich erzogen. Mein Vater liebt meine Mutter und mich in keiner Weise. Wir sind für ihn nur weitere Schachfiguren in seinem Leben. Meine Mutter muss die Schöne, treue Ehefrau sein und ich der Sohn der erfolgreich dem dunklen Herrn dient, der Jahrgangsbeste ist und dazu noch ein guter Quidditchspieler. Wenn ich diese Sachen nicht erfülle..."

Den Rest des Satzes ließ er offen. „Was dann, Malfoy?" Hermine hatte ihre Stimme nicht so unter Kontrolle wie sie es gerne hätte. „Werde ich bestraft, meist mit dem _Crucio_-Fluch." Er war ernst, blickte noch immer Stur die Wand an. „Du warst bisher nur immer der Zweitbeste im Jahrgang...und..und naja, gegen Harry hast du auch meist verloren...und was war im letzten Jahr mit Dumbledore... hat er dich... immer?" Er nickte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Bei Dumbledore ging es wohl schlecht, oder? Er ist in Askaban."

Sie war geschockt. „Er... Du bist sein Sohn!" Malfoy lächelte kalt. „Hast du schon vergessen was ich eben gesagt hab, Granger? Ein Malfoy fühlt nichts, was Zuneigung, Wärme oder Liebe betrifft. Dann bist du in seinen Augen schwach und verdienst es nicht ein Malfoy zu sein." Sie schwieg, jetzt verstand sie, warum er sie so verabscheute. Einerseits weil er es so gelernt hatte, andererseits weil sein Vater ihn wegen _ihr _schon so oft...gequält hatte. „Aber das stimmt doch nicht. Wer liebt ist doch nicht schwach! Wer liebt ist doch grade erst richtig stark! Ich mein, seh dir deine Mutter an oder Harry, seine Mutter konnte allein durch Liebe, den tödlichen Fluch abwehren!"

Irgendwie musste er Granger Recht geben. „Ja, aber mein Vater sieht es als Schwäche an, weil man für jemand _anderen_ sterbe würde." Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ach, aber für Voldemort zu sterben ist was anderes?" Er war überrascht, sie nannte ihn beim Namen? Dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Eigentlich ist es nichts anderes." Sie dachte nach. „Da gibt es noch eine Frage..." Er grinste. „Ja, Granger ich bin noch zu haben." Sie sah ihn empört an. „Wolltest du das nicht fragen?" Wieder grinste Malfoy und zwinkerte schelmisch. Eigentlich konnte Malfoy ja ganz nett sein, wenn er wollte, stellte sie fest und irgendwie war ihr der Slytherin sympathisch wenn er ein wenig rumwitzelte und so war, wie jetzt.

„Hattest du denn nie solche Gefühle wie Liebe oder so was für jemanden empfunden?" Er legte den Kopf schief. „Doch, aber nur für meine Mutter. Sie war die einzige Person, die mir halt das gab, was ich am meisten brauchte – zumindest dann, wenn mein Vater nicht da war." Hermine nickte. „Liebe und Geborgenheit?" Jetzt nickte er.

Die Gryffindor gähnte. „Müde, Granger? Keine Fragen mehr?" Er grinste verwegen. „Nein, Malfoy. Für das erste ist meine Neugier gestillt. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett." Sie stand auf, als sie hinter Malfoys Stuhl war rief er: „Granger?" „Hm?" Er hatte lange überlegt ob er das sagen sollte, aber seine Mutter würde es sowieso früher oder später von ihm verlangen, also sagte er: „Das wegen deinem Kater und ...meinem Kommentar tut mir leid. Immerhin ist das wegen meiner Mutter und mir passiert."

Sie war... erstaunt, entsetzt. Nenne man, wie man es will, und jetzt glaubte sie wirklich Malfoy sei krank. „Schon gut... Er... naja, war ja schon was älter und ihr könnt ja auch nichts dafür." Sie ging weiter und war schon fast zur Tür raus, als er sie noch einmal rief, sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Dieses Mal blickte Malfoy nicht zur Wand sondern hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht. „Dafür dass du ein Schlammblut bist, kann man eigentlich gut mit dir diskutieren." Sie nickte ihm zu: „Dafür dass du ein Arschloch bist, kann man auch mal ganz gut mit dir reden." Er lachte leise. „Ach und noch was. Ab morgen, bin ich wieder ganz der Alte, kapiert? Das hier war nur so eine Art...Test, ok Schlammblut?" Sie drehte sich um und rollte mit dem Augen. „Gute Nacht, Malfoy." Und mit diesen Worten war sie aus der Küche verschwunden.

* * *

_Na, ich hoffe. Das war mal okay so. Schade, dass der gute Malfoy so nicht immer ist. _

_Wieder mal ein dickes Danke, an alle Leser :-) und ich hoff mal ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review :-)_

_LG, VampirHerz_


	8. Der Spiegel

_Juhuhu, ihr Lieben. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Wie immer ein riesiges Danke, an die Leute die mir so lieb reviewt haben :-)_

_Kurai91: Danke für deine lieben Reviews ))_

_ King-Kili: Ja, es ist eigentlich irgendwann zwischen 1-3h morgens... Ich hätte auch "Kampf in der NAcht" schreiben können, aber irgendwie fand ich den Titel nicht so gut, frag mich nicht wieso - naja, der Titel ist für das Kapitel auch nicht so dolle. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, war mir nicht so sicher ob das nicht zuuuuu komisch für Malfoy ist ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**8. Der Spiegel **

Hermine hatte niemanden von dem Gespräch mit Malfoy erzählt, wozu auch? Es würde ihr sowieso niemand glauben.

Am nächsten morgen saßen sie am Tisch, aßen schweigend. Bis Harry die Stille durchbrach. „Malfoy, wir dachten wir suchen hier im Haus mal nach Hinweisen auf den gestohlenen oder überhaupt nach den Horkruxen. Es wäre besser wenn wir uns die Arbeit aufteilen. Das geht schneller. Heute Abend sollten wir uns dann über mögliche Theorien unterhalten, was und vor allem wo die nächsten Horkruxe sein könnten. Klar?" Der Slytherin sah ihn abschätzend an, nickte dann aber.

„Ich würde aber sagen, dass zwei Leute sich in der Bibliothek umsehen, sie ist ja auch ein wenig größer. Vielleicht ist da irgendwo ein Buch über Horkruxe dabei – glaube ich zwar nicht, aber es wäre möglich." Narzissa hatte Recht, für einen alleine wäre es ein wenig zuviel gewesen. „Darf ich in der Bibliothek nachsehen?" Hermines Augen glühten. Natürlich, sie liebte Bücher, da würde sie sich doch so eine Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen! Die anderen stimmten zu.

„Ich wollte aber mal im Arbeitszimmer nachsehen, kommt mir wahrscheinlicher vor, dass dort wohl möglich ein Hinweis zu finden ist." Harry hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, wenn Regulus Black einen Hinweis hinterlassen hatte, dann war er bestimmt im Arbeitszimmer zu finden. „Ich würde aber gern den Dachboden durchsuchen. Da findet sich bestimmt auch irgendwas Interessantes." Ron wurde schon seit dem allerersten Tag, den er im Haus der Blacks verbracht hatte, magisch von diesem Teil des Hauses angezogen, bisher hatte sich leider nur noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben ihn sich genauer zu betrachten. „Ich helfe Harry," rief Ginny vergnügt.

„Ja, ich könnte dann mit Hermine die Bibliothek durchsuchen, und Draco die Zimmer." Sie lächelte Hermine zu. „Was? Ich soll da im Dreck rumwühlen?" Er sah seine Mutter angewidert an. „Du kannst natürlich auch mit Hermine die Bibliothek durchsuchen..." Er überlegte es sich kurz und fragt dann: „Dauert es lange die Zimmer zu durchsuchen?" Seine Mutter nickt, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Es sind nicht mehr allzu viele Zimmer, die meisten haben wir ja schon aufgeräumt und sauber gemacht. Vier Schlafzimmer, das schaffst du sicherlich bis zum Mittagessen." Er nickte erneuert.

„Dann mach ich die Zimmer, mit _der _würde ich es nämlich nicht lange allein in einem Raum aushalten." Damit war definitiv Hermine gemeint. Kam ihr das so vor, oder huschte kurz ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht? Narzissa sah ihn streng an. „Draco, benimm dich." Er rollte die Augen. Mütter können einem aber auch jeden Spaß vermiesen.

Nach dem Frühstückten machten sie sich alle an die Arbeit.

Hermine zog ein Buch nach dem anderen aus den hohen, vollgestopften Regalen. Jedes beschäftigte sich mit dunkler Magie, aber nirgends stand etwas über Horkruxe. Narzissa sah sich erst die Bücher auf dem Tisch, in der Mitte des Raumes an, die wohl schon seit Ewigkeiten da gelegen haben musste. Aber auch sie schüttelte bei jedem Buch mit dem Kopf. Nachdem sie sich alle am Tisch angesehen hatte, ging sie zu dem Bücherregal auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Hermine wünschte sich so sehr, mehr Zeit den Büchern widmen zu können oder generell mehr Zeit in diesem herrlichen Raum zu verbringen, denn er war rundum vollgestopft mit dem was sie so sehr liebte. Jede Wand, sogar da wo die Tür war, war von oben bis unten mit Buchrücken verziert. Nur dort wo die großen Fenster des Raumes und die Tür waren, war frei.

Ron ging ebenfalls in seiner Arbeit auf. Er durchsuchte Kisten, Schränke, Truhen und es schien so, als hätte die Familie nur interessantes Zeug gesammelt. Ganz angetan war er von dem riesigen Spiegel, mit dem verzierten und stark verschnörkelten Dunkelholzrahmen. Der Weasley-Junge fand allerdings ebenfalls keinen besonderen Hinweis, kein Medaillon oder etwas das wie ein Horkrux aussah.

Man sollte es kaum glauben, aber sogar Malfoy arbeitete. Er durchsuchte angewidert die staubigen Schränke, Kommoden...praktisch jeden Winkel der Zimmer, wo man etwas hätte verstecken können, aber auch er fand nichts. Wie seine Mutter schon erwartet hatte, war er relativ schnell fertig und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Während Harry die Bücher die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen durchblätterte suchte Ginny die Regale und Schränke ab. Hier und da zog sie ein Buch, teilweise Tagebücher, heraus und legte es Harry auf den Tisch damit er es sich ansehen konnte. Nach einer Weile rief Harry: „Hey, ich glaub ich hab was gefunden, hier im Verzeichnis ist was über die Horkruxe angegeben auf Seite 66/67...Oh." Sein Gesicht, das sich vorher erhellt hatte, wurde schlagartig wieder finster. „Was ist? Ist es nicht das Richtige?" Sie kam auf ihn zu und nahm Harry das Buch ab, und jetzt sah auch Ginny weshalb er so ein Gesicht machte: Die Seiten fehlten. „Na toll!"

Malfoy betrat die Bibliothek und wurde von einem Buch begrüßt das knapp an ihm vorbeisauste. „Ach man, das kann noch Jahre dauern!" Granger war offensichtlich am verzweifeln. „Kein Grund mich deswegen abzuwerfen." Die zwei Frauen drehten sich erschrocken um, sie hatten ihn gar nicht bemerkt. „Schadet dir auch nichts!" giftete Hermine und wandte sich erneuert den Büchern zu.

„Draco, gut das du hier bist. Hast du die Zimmer fertig durchsucht?" Er nickte. „Ich habe echt alles auf den Kopf gestellt und nachgesehen, aber ich hab nichts gefunden." Sie seufzte. „Hab ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet. Na, dann kannst du Hermine jetzt helfen und ich bereite das Essen vor." Malfoy hatte den schon den Mund aufgemacht um was zu erwidern, doch da war sie schon zur Tür raus. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich das nächste Bücherregal an. _Man, Schlammblut hat Recht. Das kann Jahre dauern. _Er seufzte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Stumm arbeiteten sie vor sich hin, bis Narzissa den Raum betrat. „Es steht ja noch alles..." wunderte sie sich.

Die zwei Arbeitenden sahen sie fragend an. „Na, als ihr zwei das letzte Mal allein wart, lag kurz darauf die Küche in Schutt und Asche..." Hermine lachte. Das hatte sie ja fast vergessen, nach der – mehr oder weniger – netten Unterhaltung in der Nacht, war sie dem Jungen nicht mehr so sehr feindlich gesinnt, dass sie ihn wieder verhexen würde. _Zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit, _dachte sie grinsend.

Sie waren die letzten, die die Küche betraten, die anderen drei saßen schon am Tisch und warteten auf sie. „Habt ihr was gefunden?" fragte Ginny neugierig. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Tausende von Büchern über schwarze Magie, aber in keinem stand was über Horkruxe. Habt ihr den was gefunden?" Harry lächelte sie traurig an. „Ja, ein Buch in dem mal was über Horkruxe gestanden hatte." Hermine schaltete sofort. „...gestanden hatte?" Ginny nickte und verzog das Gesicht. „Die Seiten waren rausgerissen."

„Wir sollten gleich weiter mit der Suche machen, oder?" fragte Ron, in der Hoffnung wieder auf den Dachboden gehen zu können. Die anderen nickten. „Wir müssen noch den einen Schrank ausräumen, Harry." Sie waren nicht ganz mit dem Arbeitszimmer fertig geworden, es sah aber auch schlecht aus, dass sie das heute noch schaffen würden. „Ich muss auch nochmal auf den Dachboden, da oben ist soviel interessantes Zeugs, sag ich euch! Da ist ein Spiegel, der sieht so ...unheimlich aus. Ich weiß nicht."

Narzissa sah Ron mit großen Augen an. „Der Spiegel ist da oben? Oh, ich würde zu gerne einen Blick noch mal hinein werfen... Mal sehen was er mir dieses Mal zeigen wird. Wir wäre es wenn wir heute abend mal alle gemeinsam hochgehen?" Sie sahen Narzissa Malfoy nur fragend an. „Achso, ja.. ich erkläre es euch heute abend, in Ordnung?"

Harry und Ginny gingen wieder ins Arbeitszimmer, Ron auf den Dachboden und Hermine und Malfoy in die Bibliothek. Wieder arbeiteten sie stumm. Narzissa kam kurz vorbei, half ein wenig und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Harry und Ginny. „Sag mal, Granger. Wieso interessieren dich eigentlich diese staubigen Dinger hier?" Bei den Worten hielt er ein zerfleddertes Buch in die Höhe. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Sie... ich weiß nicht. Ich mag es einfach zu lesen, mir Gedanken über das zu machen, was da steht oder die Sachen zu lernen. Ich mein, was in Büchern steht, zumindest unseren Schulbüchern, ist richtig, es sind Fakten. Es sind halt Sachen die dir helfen können... Du weißt halt mehr. Vor allem interessieren mich auch diese Bücher hier." Dabei streichelte sie über einen der Buchrücken.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das sind Bücher über schwarze Magie, so was interessiert dich?" Er sah sie spöttisch an. „Warum denn nicht?" Er grinste sie breit an. „Weil so was meist gegen Schlammblüter wie dich verwendet wird!" Sie funkelte ihn böse an. Vielleicht sollte sie über das Verhexen noch mal nachdenken. Sie verstand diese kleine, miese Mistratte wirklich nicht. Erst plauderte er normal mit ihr, dann beleidigt er sie wieder und er hielt es für das normalste von der Welt. Sie hoffte, er würde jetzt keinen Laut mehr von sich geben, sonst könnte es gefährlich für ihn werden.

„Das ist was Neues, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre das Leben als Todesser doch das Richtige für dich?" Jetzt wo er merkte, dass sie über seine Worte wütend war, hörte er natürlich nicht auf, sondern machte weiter. Sie schnellte herum und bellte: „Ich heiß nicht Malfoy und bin auch nicht so wie du!"

Auch wenn es nur die Worte dieses wertlosen Schlammbluts waren, sie machten ihn zornig. „Was fällt dir ein? Du bist sowieso nur ein kleines, mieses dreckiges Schlammblut! Du bist nichts wert! Glaubst du wirklich Potter und Wiesel sind deine Freunde! Aus Mitleid geben sie sich mit dir ab, so wie alle anderen auch!" er hatte die Beherrschung verloren und brüllte sie an.

Sie verhexte ihn nicht, zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben machte er Bekanntschaft mit ihrer Hand. Hermine gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Ihr Blick war voller Verachtung und Hass. Sie drehte sich herum und stürmte aus der Tür, natürlich nicht ohne diese zu knallen.

Da stand er. Seine Wange färbte sich langsam rot, sie hatte ihn geschlagen. Sie IHM - einem Malfoy - weh getan! _Wie konnte sie es sich wagen? Dieses dumme Schlammblut hat mich tatsächlich geschlagen! Einen Malfoy! Sie hat schlecht über MEINE Familie geredet, obwohl SIE doch das Schlammblut ist! Ich habe ihr in der Tat das richtige gesagt!_

Er verließ ebenfalls die Bibliothek um nach unten zu gehen. Er kam an den Zimmern vorbei, in denen sie schliefen. Er hörte sie weinen. Malfoy war zufrieden. Hoffentlich bereute sie, was sie gesagt hatte! Seine Mutter kam vom Dachboden. Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Draco!" keifte sie, „was hast du schon wieder angestellt?" Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. „Sie hat mich und unsere Familie beleidigt." Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn. „Du meinst wohl, nachdem du sie wieder _so _genannt hast!" Sie war enttäuscht, das merkte er.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen kam Hermine in die Küche. Sie sah nicht verweint aus. Man sah nur noch, das ihre Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Die Gryffindor scherzte mit Ron, Harry und Ginny herumm, sie beachtete Malfoy nicht. _Ich werde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er sehen kann, dass ich geweint hab oder das er mich verletzt hat._

Er beobachtete Hermine interessiert. Wie konnte ein Mensch so von Jetzt auf Gleich wieder so anders sein? Vorhin war sie so wütend gewesen, dass sie ihn geschlagen hatte (er fuhr mit der Hand über seine Wange, die noch immer schmerzte) und jetzt beachtete sie ihn nicht und tat als wäre nichts gewesen. Irgendwie machte ihn das wütend. Er mochte es sowieso nicht wenn er ignoriert wurde, vor allem von einer Person die ihn geschlagen hatte.

Sie aßen schweigend, bis Ron die Stille, die nur durch das Geklapper des Geschirrs gestört wurde, unterbrach. „Gehen wir nachher uns den Spiegel auf dem Dachboden ansehen?" Er wollte sich unbedingt den Spiegel noch einmal ansehen. „Natürlich. Ich würde zu gern noch einmal einen Blick hinein werfen, vielleicht sollten wir das alle mal? Es hat sich bestimmt einiges seit dem letzten Mal verändert. Aber wie gehen alle," dabei sah Narzissa Draco streng an, „gemeinsam nach oben."

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie das Essen beendet und waren auf dem Weg nach oben. „Was ist das denn für ein Spiegel?" fragte Ron sie neugiuerig. „Nun, der Spiegel... wie soll ich dir das erklären. Zeigt dir nicht dein Spiegelbild, sondern Personen oder Orte die eine wichtige Rolle in deiner nahen Zukunft spielen." Er nickte. „Also so was wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb?" wollte Harry wissen. „Nein, Nerhegeb – mich erstaunt es, dass du von ihm weißt – zeigt deinen Herzenswunsch, dein Begehren. Vielleicht etwas was du nie erreichen wirst oder nie erleben kannst, aber dieser Spiegel zeigt ein Teil von dem, was wirklich geschehen wird. Meist zeigt er mehrere Bilder, selten zeigt er nichts. Was das zu bedeuten hat, weiß ich nicht." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Kurz darauf lächelte sie traurig. „Komisch, genau das, was ich mir auch gedacht habe. So jetzt ihr." Ginny trat als Erste vor. „Ich... sehe Harry, etwas wie eine Art Kuppel, dahinter stehen Menschen, aber die sehen so... verzerrt aus... Da ist noch jemand, ich erkenne ihn kaum... aber er hat Ähnlichkeit mit...Ron?" Sie schüttelte ihre rote Mähne und trat zurück. „jetzt du Harry."

Auch er stellte sich davor, zuckte aber gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich sehe das was ich erwartet hab Voldemort, Ginny, ebenfalls diesen Ort mit der Kuppel... und... oh...Ginny, ich seh ihn auch! Ich seh diesen Mann auch!" Auch er trat zurück und sah sie fragend an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schulltern. „Ich hab ihn auch gesehen – ich weiß auch nicht wer das sein sollte... aber er sah...beängstigend aus, nicht?" Die anderen beiden nickten. „Ron, was siehst du?"

Er betrachtete das Geschehen im Spiegel eine Weile. „Einen Mann den ich nicht kenne, er trägt den Umhang eines Todessers. Da! Ich seh den Ort mit der Kuppel auch! Es ist ein Friedhof...nur...," er brach ab. „Nur was, Ron?" fragte Hermine scharf. „Ich... bin außerhalb der Kuppel... aber den Mann sehe ich nicht." Er trat zurück und ließ Hermine vor, er sah nachenklich auf den Spiegel.

„Und, Hermine?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Was sie da sah, wollte sie lieber nicht sagen. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sie sah Snape, den Ort den die anderen beschrieben hatten und dann auch den Mann den die anderen schon beschrieben hatte... und dann sah sie... sie stieß einen Schrei aus und sprang vom Spiegel weg.

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung? Was hast du da gesehen?" Ginny sah sie besorgt an. „Ich...ich... nichts. Also doch, den Mann den ihr beschrieben habt, auch den selben Ort... und dann so viele Menschen die ich gar nicht kenne und dann meine Eltern." Log sie ihre Freundin rasch an.

Mittlerweile war Malfoy vor den Spiegel getreten. „Draco?" Seine Mutter schien brennend zu interessieren was er darin sah. Und so, wie sein Gesicht aussah, ahnt sie schon, was er gesehen hatte. „Den selben Mann, den ihr alle auch schon gesehen habt und dich." Sagte er Gedankenverloren.

Es war zwar schon spät, aber Molly Weasley kam noch kurz vorbei und gab ihnen ihre Schulsachen. Sie, wie zuvor auch Professor McGonagall, ermahnte sie nicht ohne Begleitung vor die Tür zu gehen.

Die Zeit verging schnell, sie durchsuchten weiterhin das Haus – vergebens. Sie fanden keinen Hinweis und schon gar keinen Horkrux. In ein paar Tagen würde die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur sein, fast alles war vorbereitet. Sie sollten von mehreren Mitgliedern des Phönixordens abgeholt und in den Fuchsbau gebracht werden, von dort aus sollten sie mit einem Portschlüssel nach Südfrankreich, sie würden dort in dem Anwesen – das von Fleurs Eltern – übernachten und am nächsten Mittag auf dem selben Weg zurück gelangen. Mrs. Weasley wollte unbedingt die Anzüge und Kleider aussuchen gehen.

Bill und Fleur hatten sich für eine traditionelle Muggel-Hochzeit entschieden, die Halbveela fand es so schöner. Auch die Malfoys waren – erstaunlicher Weise – eingeladen worden, und das sogar mehrmals. Einmal von Fleur selbst durch einen Brief und einmal von Mrs. Weasley.

Malfoy benahm sich in der Zeit – zumindest die wenige Zeit die er mit ihnen verbrachte – ausgesprochen annehmbar. Er vermied es zumindest sie so zu beleidigen, dass sie in Versuchung kamen ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

* * *

_So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das ist nicht soooooooo dolle, aber es ist wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf - denk ich mal ;-). _

_Wie immer wär ein kleines Reviewchen nett von euch )._

_LG, euer VampirHerz_


	9. Die Hochzeit

**_Huhu, ihr Lieben!  
Hier ist auch das 9. Kapitel. Ich persönlich finde es etwas langweilig. Aber nun ja. So, da ich bald wieder zur Schule latschen muss und somit auch wieder meine Hobbys anfangen, kann es dann etwas dauern bis neue Kapitel erscheinen. Aber die Story liegt mir sehr am Herzen und ich werd mein bestes geben, um damit vorran zu kommen (ich will unbedingt mein Lieblingskapitel - welches noch geschrieben werden muss -ggg- - endlich on haben!) ;-))_**

**_Wie immer danke für jedes Review!_**

**

* * *

**

**9. Die Hochzeit**

Der große Tag war da. Heute würden sie von den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens abgeholt werden und dann zum Fuchsbau gebracht werden, und gegen Mittag würden Bill und Fleur heiraten.

Es klopfte jemand. Nachdem das Passwort genannt wurde, öffnete Narzissa die Tür, herein kamen Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks und Shaklebolt. „Huch, das uns so viele zum Fuchsbau begleiten hätte ich nicht gedacht." Hermine wunderte sich ebenfalls in so einer großen Gruppe, würden sie doch unnötig Aufsehen erregen. „Ja, Kingsley und ich, sind auch mehr...privat hier, praktisch nur als Begleitung für die Begleitung, oder so." versuchte Tonks zuerklären.

„Ihr kriegt eure Anzüge und Kleider im Fuchsbau. Wir müssen uns ein wenig beeilen, sind ein bisschen spät dran." Sagte Mr. Weasley nervös, während er seine Tochter zur Begrüßung umarmte. „Alle bereit? Zauberstab dabei?" Alle nickten. „Gut, dann kann es jetzt ja los gehen, bin schon so gespannt. Eine Muggelhochzeit, ist das nicht toll?" freute sich der Vater von Ron und Ginny. Malfoy schnaubte leise, es war klar was er von einer Hochzeit auf _diese _Art und Weise hielt.

Sie gingen wieder in das Waldstück in dem sie auch schon apperiert hatten, als sie zum Grimmauldplatz wollten. „okay, Narzissa, Draco... ihr haltet euch dann am besten an einem von uns fest. Gut, dann können wir jetzt." Ohne groß nachzudenken packte die Mrs. Malfoy Kingsley Shaklebolt und Draco hielt sich – wenn auch nur widerwillig – an Remus Lupin fest.

Im Fuchsbau begrüßte Molly Weasley sie. „Da seit ihr ja endlich! Ihr glaubt nicht wie nervös ich bin! Ginny eure Kleider liegen oben bei dir im Zimmer – deins ist das grüne, Hermine ist das rote..." So erklärte sie alle wo ihre Sachen lagen. Zu Malfoys Unmut musste er mit in Rons Zimmer. „Ein äh... sehr schönes Haus habt ihr, Weasley." Sagte der Slytherin spöttisch.

„Wohnt also doch nicht alle in einem Raum, was?" Malfoy der schon Ähnliches erwartet hatte, wich Rons Faust aus. „Aber, aber Weasley, wer wird den gleich schlagen?" Wieder wollte Ron auf ihn losgehen, als Harry die beiden anherrschte. „Mein Gott, benehmt euch doch mal wie zwei normale Menschen. Ron, du musst ja nicht gleich auf ..._den da_ losgehen und du," er wandte sich an den überheblich grinsenden Jungen, „...ja, du sagst am besten gar nichts mehr."

Malfoy sah sich erstaunt im Zimmer des Gryffindors um, er musste zugeben, dass Weasley keinen schlechten Geschmack hatte. Nur die Farbwahl ging ihm gegen den Strich – Orange Wände. Eigentlich fand er das Haus der Weasleys ganz schön, es strahlte so eine Wärme aus. Malfoy Manor war kalt, sogar im Sommer. Natürlich, sein Haus war riesig und sehr vornehm und edel eingerichtet, aber es fehlte die Wärme. Allerdings würde er, Draco Malfoy, niemals zugeben, dass ihm dieses Haus gefällt.

„Malfoy, da drüben liegt glaub ich dein Anzug." Harry deutete auf einen Stuhl, über dessen Lehne etwas hing. Und wieder musste er staunen. _Die Weasley hat keinen schlechten Geschmack, _musste er sich eingestehen. Sie hatte ihm einen schwarzen Smoking, ein normales weißes Hemd und – er musste grinsen – eine grüne Krawatte ausgesucht. Die Schuhe waren fast die selben, wie alle Jungen in Hogwarts trugen.

Harry hatte ebenfalls einen schwarzen Smoking, aber sein Hemd war rot und die Krawatte schwarz. Er wunderte sich. _Ein rotes Hemd auf einer Hochzeit? _Er lächelte flüchtig. Ja, man merkte dass die Weasleys nicht allzu oft auf „Muggelart" heirateten.

Rons Anzug sah eigentlich nicht schlecht aus, er hatte als einzigen einen Kastanienbraunen Smoking, weißes Hemd und braune Krawatte. Der Gryffindor war glücklich und murmelte leise: „Immerhin nichts mit Rüschen."

Als hätte Malfoy seine Gedanken lesen meinte dieser gehässig: „Besser als der Umhang vom Weihnachtsball, was Weasley?" Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Malfoy mausetot.

Sie warteten unten in der Küche. „Maaaaan, wieso brauchen Mädchen eigentlich immer so lange?" staunte Ron. Die anderen beiden nickten. „Na wartet erst ab bis ihr sie seht, Molly hat wirklich wunderschöne Kleider ausgesucht." Grinste Mr. Weasley. Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, er war wirklich nicht scharf drauf ausgerechnet die beiden in irgendwelchen Muggelkleidern zu sehen.

Endlich kamen sie alle nacheinander die schmale Treppe runter. Zuerst die etwas fülligere Molly Weasley, die ein ganz einfaches, aber für sie wohl doch recht elegantes Kleid trug, seine Mutter hatte ein sehr schönes hellblaues, knielanges Kleid an, die junge Weasley ein grünes, glänzendes Kleid, das gut mit ihrer roten Haarfarne harmonisierte und dann kam Granger, er hatte ja schon im 4. Schuljahr gesehen, das sie auch mal ganz... hübsch aussehen konnte – zumindest für ein Schlammblut – und auch jetzt sah sie...annehmbar aus. Ein rotes Kleid, das bis zur Hüfte eng geschnitten und dann bis zum Knie breiter fiel. _Rot, _dachte Malfoy gehässig, _natürlich der stolze Löwe zeigt sich genauso wie Potter in rot._

Nachdem die Frauen erst mal Komplimente für ihr Aussehen eingeheimst hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Portschlüssel. Er lag ganz in der Nähe auf einem kleinen Hügel versteckt, es war ein alter Autoreifen. Da Fred und George schon seit ein paar Tagen in Frankreich waren – sie wollten eine kleine Überraschung vorbereiten – waren sie zu zwölft . Lupin, Shaklebolt, Tonks, Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermine und die zwei Malfoys. Da standen sie, Shaklebolt sah auf eine kleine Uhr und zählte... drei...zwei...festhalten!

Augenblicke später standen sie am Rand eines Waldes, von dem man ein schönes Anwesen sehen konnte. „Ach ist das herrlich hier!" stieß Molly aus. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Zelten. Sie wurden von dem zukünftigen Ehepaar und von Fleurs Eltern begrüßt. „Die eirat findet in der kleinen Kapelle am See statt." erklärte die Braut ihnen. Bill nickte. „Ihr solltet schonmal vorgehen wir kommen gleich, es dauert nicht mehr lang." Er versuchte seine Nervosität mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, noch immer sah man die Spuren des Kampfes mit Fenrir Greyback in seinem Gesicht.

Malfoy lief murrend hinter ihnen her. Er klagte lauthals darüber dass er sich in so einer Gesellschaft blicken lassen muss und was das überhaupt für eine Art ist von Zauberern auf Muggelart zu heiraten. Irgendwann wurde es Hermine zu bunt und sie drehte sich ruckartig um. Malfoy zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, er befürchtete sie würde ihn wieder ohrfeigen. Aber er hatte Glück, sie begnügte sich damit ihn anzufauchen. „Du hättest doch nicht mitkommen müssen, wenn das hier alles so weit unter deinem Niveau ist!" Er grinste sie gehässig an. „Vorsicht Granger, willst du etwa die selbe Gesichtsfarbe annehmen, die auch dein Kleid hat?" Und ging weiter. Er spürte regelrecht ihre wütenden Blicke in seinem Rücken.

Die eigentliche Hochzeitszeremonie ging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse vorüber, abgesehen von dem heftigen Schluchzen Molly Weasleys und Hagrids. Es waren viele bekannte Gesichter dort. Die ganzen Mitglieder des Phönixordens, ein paar von Gringotts die Hermine schon mal gesehen hatte, es waren auch ein paar Lehrer anwesend und natürlich Fleurs Familie, aber davon kannte sie nur Gabrielle, Fleurs kleine Schwester.

Es wurde langsam dunkel, die Feier war seit einigen Stunden voll im Gange. Sogar Tanzmuffel wie Ron konnten sich dazu aufraffen die Tanzfläche unsicher zu machen. Fred und George hüpften eher mit zwei netten Französinnen umher. Harry und Ginny hatte Hermine schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen – ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit an einem der Tische gesessen und die Hochzeitsgesellschaft beobachtet. Fleur und Bill tanzten schon seit einigen Stunden ununterbrochen. Sie seufzte.

Wieder wurde ihr Herz schwer. Würde sie diesen Tag auch erleben? Sie beobachtete Ron, der die ganze Zeit mit irgendwelchen Cousinen von Fleur rumshakerte. Und sie? Sie saß allein an einem Tisch. Es ist nicht so, dass sie nicht zwischendurch mal getanzt hätte. Fred und Georga hatten sie einige Zeit auf Trab gehalten und auch einige andere Jungen hatte sie gefragt, aber irgendwie hatte sie keine Lust. Es war komisch. Sie wollte nicht alleine hier sitzen, aber mit den Jungen tanzen wollte sie auch nicht. Also WAS wollte sie denn dann?

Ihr Blick fiel auf den blonden Jungen. Er war umringt von einer Schar Mädchen, er hatte schon die ganze Zeit mit welchen von ihnen getanzt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. _Typisch Malfoy. Hält sich für unwiderstehlich. Ha, hätten die Mädchen ihn damals als Frettchen gesehen würden sie ihm nicht so nachlaufen! Als Frettchen war er sogar süß!_ Dachte sie grinsend.

Tonks kam zwischendurch zu ihr. „Hey Hermine. Ich hab das grade mit deinem Kater gehört. Das tut mir echt leid. Du hast sehr an ihm gehangen, nicht wahr?" Sie sah die Gryffindor mitfühlend an, die wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ja... wer kann zu so was fähig sein?" Sie schnaubte. „Malfoy war ja heilfroh, dass Krummbein tot ist. Weißt du was er gesagt hat?" Die Frau mit dem kurzen pinken Haaren schüttelte den Kopf. „Es musste ja mal irgendwer machen oder so!" Hermines Augen funkelten böse. Die Aurorin seufzte. „Was erwartest du von ihm? Er ist halt Malfoy. Aber mich wundert dass seine Mutter...so... nett ist." Die letzten Worte waren ihr schon fast peinlich.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, sie ist sehr nett. Wie kann sie nur so einen Sohn haben?" stieß sie hervor. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ah, da vorne ist Remus. Ich wollte ihn überreden mit mir zu tanzen, er ist ein richtiger Tanzmuffel, musst du wissen. Aber hey, wenn ich was für dich tun kann, dann sag Bescheid, in Ordnung?" Hermine nickte traurig. „Mach ich. Aber ich befürchte du kannst nichts machen, es sei denn du kannst ihn mir wieder zurückgeben. Mir fehlt es so, dass ich ihn nicht mehr kraulen kann und so..." Tonks drückte ihr noch einmal mitfühlend die Schulter und verschwand in Richtung Lupin. Und siehe da kurze Zeit später hatte sie ihn überredet bekommen. Hermine fragte sich wieso er nicht tanzen wollte – er machte eigentlich eine ganz passable Figur dabei.

Die Gryffindor beobachtete wieder Ron. Hatte sie vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht? Aber sie war sich eigentlich sicher, ihn nur als Freund zu lieben. Sie seufzte. „Nana, Granger, bist wohl eifersüchtig auf die netten Französinnen um deinen Weasley, was?" Sie rollte mit den Augen, DEN konnte sie jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen. „Was willst du Malfoy? Geh wieder mit den Französinnen spielen!" keifte Hermine gereizt. „Schlammblut, du bist doch nicht im Ernst auf die Mädchen hier eifersüchtig?" sagte der Slytherin höhnisch grinsend.

Sie warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Nein." Er murmelte etwas, das Hermine nicht verstand. „Was hast du gesagt, Malfoy?" Der blonde Junge überlegte kurz. „Hey, Granger sieh das jetzt nicht falsch. Aber gegen die," er deutete auf eine kichernde Menge Mädchen die zu ihnen hinüber sah, „bist du mir echt total sympathisch... und – es fällt mir wirklich schwer ausgerechnet dir das zu sagen. Aber du kommst doch ein wenig klüger vor." Er sah zu ihnen rüber und rümpfte die Nase.

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. Hatte er grade was... nettes zu IHR gesagt! „Sag mal, bist du krank, oder so?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Granger, ich sagte bild dir darauf nichts ein! Es war ... nur ehrlich. Oder würdest du sagen, du bist genauso wie die?" blaffte er. „N..nein." Die Gryffindor war ein wenig geschockt, sie hatte bisher nur selten gesehen, wenn Malfoy die Fassung verlor und etwas lauter und ungehalten wurde.

„Aber warum gibst du dich denn mit denen ab, wenn du sie nicht mal leiden kannst?" Malfoy grinste schief. „Gegenfrage: Wieso geb ich mit Pansy ab obwohl ich sie nicht leiden kann?" Jetzt verstand sie. „Du magst es so umschwärmt zu werden?" Er nickte. „Ich kann es mir im Gegensatz zu dir leisten." Sie funkelte ihn böse an und stürzte über die Tanzfläche weg – weg aus seiner Sicht.

Ron sah ihr verdutzt hinterher und dann in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Das war ja klar! Konnte dieses miese kleine Frettchen nicht mal an so einem Tag Ruhe geben! Er wollte grade wütend auf den Slytherin zustürzen, als die Französin mit der er grade getanzt hatte, ihn von der Tanzfläche zog.

Malfoy war der Blick keines Falls entgangen und sah sehr belustigt drein, als Weasley von dem Mädchen ins Gebüsch gezerrt wurde. _Diese Franzosen nehmen ja echt jeden Dreck, _stellte er fest. Der Blonde dachte nach, _so wie ich Granger kenne kommt sie in ein paar Minuten wieder – sie will mir den Spaß einfach nicht gönnen. _Und in der Tat kurz darauf erschien sie, aber in Begleitung eines Franzosen. Malfoy musste zugeben dass er wohl – was er an den Blicken der anderen Mädchen feststellte – gut aussah und als sich dann noch herausstellte das er ein guter Tänzer war, wurde er wütend. _Wie kann sich so einer auf ein Schlammblut einlassen? Vor allem auf so eins wie Granger! Diese Franzosen nehmen ja echt alles! Erst Weasley und jetzt Granger... _

Da fielen ihm wieder die Worte Dumbledores ein, kurz vor seinem Tod. Es war ihm auch noch da wichtig gewesen, dass er das Wort nicht in seiner Gegenwart verwendete. Draco dachte sehr lange über den ehemaligen Schulleiter nach. Eigentlich hatte er viel für ihn getan, er hatte fest an seine guten Eigenschaften geglaubt, genauso wie an Snapes, welcher ihn allerdings kurze Zeit später tötete.

Die Sonne war schon lange Zeit untergegangen, es war Malfoy schon den ganzen Abend auf die Nerven gegangen, dass er nirgenswo seine Ruhe haben konnte, doch dann fiel ihm der See wieder ein. Er musste bloß ein kurzes Stück gehen, aber dort würde ihn niemand stören.

Als er ankam wollte er direkt wieder umdrehen, am See saß Granger. Aber wenn er wieder zurück gehen würde, kämen ganz sicher wieder die Mädchen angelaufen, also machte er sich widerstrebend auf den Weg zu dem Mädchen am See.

„Na, Granger, so ganz allein hier?" Er versuchte soviel Spott und Hohn wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, damit sie möglichst bald verschwand. Sie drehte sich um – sie hatte geweint. Nur weswegen! „Was willst du , Malfoy?" Sie klang nicht aggressiv oder was er sonst von ihr gewöhnt war. Der Junge zuckte die Schultern und dann setzte er sich neben sie ins Gras.

Sie sprachen nicht. Jeder hing den eigenen Gedanken nach. Malfoy empfand diese Stille als angenehm. Er schielte sie an. Hermine hatte aufgehört zu weinen, sie wollte sich nicht vor Malfoy die Blöße geben. Sie war traurig, natürlich, es war das selbe wie schon im letzten Schuljahr, Harry hatte Ginny, Ron hatte sich irgendwann mit einer netten Französin verzogen – und sie? Sie saß hier in der netten Gesellschaft von Malfoy und musste die Tränen zurück halten. Sie kam sich wieder so allein und hilflos vor.

Von den Zelten hörte man jetzt Freds – oder war Georges? - Stimme: „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren. Wir, das heißt mein Bruder und ich, haben für das frische Ehepaar eine kleine Überraschung vorbereitet. Wir hoffen sie gefällt euch." Und dann...

Über ihren Köpfen spielte sich ein wahres Wunder ab. Ein wunderschönes Feuerwerk – vermutlich aus Fred und Georges Zauberscherzartikelladen - in allen Farben und erdenklichen Formen. Es war einfach nur herrlich, nur Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie hier am See saß, allein mit Malfoy und da liefen ihr auch schon wieder Tränen über die Wange.

_Klasse, hier sitz ich nun. Allein ... naja mit Malfoy, aber viel besser ist DAS ja wohl auch nicht. Harry und Ron haben jemand gefunden... und ich? _Sie wollte wirklich nicht eifersüchtig auf die zwei sein, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Kurz nachdem das Feuerwerk vorbei war, stand Hermine auf und ging ins Anwesen – sie wollte nur noch schlafen.

Am folgenden Tag kehrten sie wieder zurück in den Grimmauldplatz um die restlichen Tage, bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres, dort zu verbringen. Jeden Abend saßen sie beisammen und grübelten über die Horkruxe nach.

Es war der letzte Abend vor Ende der Ferien. Harry schilderte zum Hundertsten mal wie der falsche Horkrux aussah, und wie der richtige aussehen musste... und dann...

„Ich weiß wo er ist!" brüllte er und schlug sich die Hand vor dem Kopf. Er hastete aus der Küche und rannte den Flur entlang in den Salon, die anderen folgten ihm so schnell es ging. „Harry, wie du weißt wo er ist?" fragte Ginny ihren Freund verwundert. „Ich bin so...dumm.." murmelte er vor sich hin. „Das ist für mich nichts Neues, Potter." Doch Malfoy verstummte als er sich die wütenden Blicke der anderen einfing.

Er Harry rannte von einer Ecke in die andere und wühlte in den Ruhen und Schränken. Bis er schließlich bei einer Glasvitrine angekommen war. „Hier, Hier ist das Medaillon" Die vier anderen starrten ihn verwundert an. „Als wir hier damlas saubergemacht haben, hat einer von uns doch das Medaillon gefunden... und es ist der Horkrux... aber er ist schon zerstört." Sie sahen ihn noch immer schweigend an.

Bis Malfoy sagte: „Weißt du Potter, manchmal denk ich wirklich du hättest ein wenig Grips. Aber DAS widerlegt ja wohl alles." Harry sah ihn fragend an, und Ron meinte dann lahm: „Hätte dir das nicht was früher einfallen können? Dann hätten wir nicht hier im Staub rumwühlen müssen." Jetzt wurde er wütend. „Was! Glaubt ihr im Ernst..." aber als er die grinsenden Gesichter sah, verstummte er. „Oh..."

* * *

**_Danke, danke fürs Lesen. Und wenn es euch gefallen hat - natürlich auch wenn nicht -ggg- - hinterlasst mit doch ein Review ))_**

**_Liebe Grüße, das VampirHerz ;-)_**


End file.
